The Umbrella Swordsman
by Orpheus Michael Kidwell
Summary: Banished and unable to even make any handseals, Naruto is made Piandao's apprentice. There he learns how to use an ancient weapon of his clan, the parasol blade. Just how will Naruto's prescence in the Bending Nations affect both continents? Tied together by the child of prophecy, nothing can ever be the same. Cold!Grey!Swordmaster!Naruto. Pairing undecided.
1. Prologue: Dreams Crushed

**The Umbrella Swordsman**

**Heya! Orpheus here!**

**Old habits die hard. Writer's block on several stories equals creative juices to create a new one. Technically this is an idea I had months ago, I just decided to try it now. While I try and figure things out on other stories, I'll try to actually update this.**

**I don't actually believe there's anything of note to mention here, so hopefully you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Avatar: the Last Airbender.**

**Prologue**

_Ba-beep. Ba-beep_

Ocean blue eyes slowly opened and groaned as they saw a familiar white ceiling, heard that familiar white monitor and smelled that familiar chemical scent. He was at the Konohagakure General Hospital... again. This place really sucked...

Slowly sitting up, Naruto groaned as he looked around for his headband to keep the wild spikes his blonde hair consisted of back out of his eyes. He sighed as he couldn't find it and reached into one of his orange jumpsuit's pockets, locating a pair of goggles. He put them on in place of the usual hitai-ite, revealing the rest of his face. It was a light tan with the most distinguishing feature being a trio of whisker-like marks on either cheek, just below his cerulean orbs.

With his white blanket off, Naruto examined his orange jumpsuit and groaned, noticing the hole on it where Sasuke had pierced him with that Chidori. "Come on, teme... I already don't have many clothes, and you had to go and ruin this?"

His musings were interrupted as the door opened and a familiar, snow spiked man entered. "Ero-Sennin?" Naruto asked. "What are you doing in here?" The self-proclaimed super pervert wasn't wearing his usual grin and didn't even scold Naruto for his nickname. That immediately told Naruto something was up. "What happened?"

Jiraiya sighed and shut the door, making his way to one of the chairs beside Naruto's hospital bed and looked at the ground a moment after sitting. Finally, he looked up at the blonde boy and found his voice. "Your mission... by all accounts it was a tremendous success. Despite one Chuunin and several genin as well as three allies from Suna fighting five Jounin level shinobi, each returned alive and Tsunade-hime tells me they should recover. Sasuke, the original objective, was detained and returned."

Naruto grinned. "Awesome! So the teme is back, I kept my promise to Sakura-chan and everyone is alive! What could possibly bring you down? Did baa-chan knock you across the village for looking in the women's bathhouse again?" He snickered at his own joke before he saw Jiraiya still looked serious.

"Sasuke was terribly injured by your Rasengan. His body won't heal properly for possibly a year due to the youkai in the attack. I won't say he deserves any better, but the Council who still hate you for the Kyuubi's attacks... they demanded your death." Naruto's eyes widened.

"I... I'm gonna be killed for doing my mission...?" He asked in a whisper. Jiraiya shook his head.

"They tried to incite a law created by the Nidaime Hokage to protect clan heirs and heiresses from attack as well as keep clans loyal to the village. I'm sure he never imagined it would cause this though..." Jiraiya sighed. "If an individual attempts to maim or kill a clan head, a clan heir or heiress, or a clan head's spouse, the individual will suffer one of two punishments. If the target dies, the perpetrator will be executed, otherwise he or she will be exiled from the country and be forced to wear a Juin to keep them from ever creating hand seals again."

Naruto widened his eyes and stared at Jiraiya a moment. "I... I... what?" Almost as if to prove what he had just heard wrong, the jinchuuriki proceeded to form a ram seal. As soon as his hands clasped together, he began convulsing as if electrocuted and his hands were forced apart. Jiraiya looked sadly at the azure-eyed boy and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"One of sensei's old teammates drew the Juin himself and he is no slouch in fuuinjutsu. Tsunade-hime tried to find a loophole around the law, but Senju Tobirama was quite prodigious when it comes to laws and tactics. There is none."

"H-how long do I have?" Naruto asked. Even he wasn't thick headed enough to think he could escape this fate. Jiraiya would never joke about something of this magnitude. The shock of forming a handseal sealed the deal too.

"Not long from now. The exile is rather extensive. If you are ever caught in Hi no Kuni or an allied country you will be killed on sight. If anyone of an allied country tries to aid you after exile, they will be declared an enemy of the Leaf. Any Summons allied to the Leaf must revoke your Contract. In short, the Council blacklisted you." Naruto tightened his fist and frowned.

"I lost the Toads then, huh? Even if I could use hand seals, I can't Summon anymore..." Jiraiya nodded. "I can't become Hokage..."

Jiraiya nodded once more. "On top of that, if you are sent out into the Elemental Nations without protection, the Akatsuki will have an extremely easy time of capturing you. For that reason, I contacted one of my contacts the first day you were brought back and called a big favor in. I got his response yesterday, luckily. You will take a ship to the country he lives in and become his apprentice."

Naruto looked at the Toad Sage blankly. "His name is Piandao and he is a master swordsman not even Kisame could match up to. He lives in one of the four countries on another continent where they don't use chakra or ninjutsu, but instead bend the elements in a combination of elemental ninjutsu and taijutsu called Bending.

"Despite you not being able to use hand seals, you can still use chakra and because of that I'm going to give you something of a parting gift. I was supposed to be taking you on a training trip for two and a half years in about a week, but I think this will have to do... given the circumstances." The white-haired hermit placed six scrolls in Naruto's lap. "Each of these scrolls is meant to help you train, except this one." He pointed to one with white tips. "It is a storage scroll holding supplies and clothes for your new life as well as a special weapon from your mother's family which Piandao will teach you to wield."

"M-my mother?" Naruto asked. "You knew her?" Jiraiya nodded.

"Because of certain laws, I cannot tell you. However, this scroll," he pointed at a red-tipped scroll, "has things from each of your parents you were supposed to receive on your seventeenth birthday. You'll have to open this one with your blood, not chakra." He then pointed at a blue-tipped, a black-tipped and a purple-tipped scroll. "These three are different ninjutsu you can perform without handseals but the last one with the grey tips is a chakra control scroll which you'll need to use to get your massive reserves able to perform them."

Naruto grabbed the six scrolls and nodded. "Okay... I... I understand." Jiraiya sighed.

"I wish it wasn't like this, but I can't change the laws. The scrolls are all I can give you without dying and I need to keep my networks active so I can keep the Akatsuki off your trail." He admitted. "That doesn't mean I can't help you in other ways. I think those scrolls should prepare you as well as Piandao. We have to leave right now though before the Council finds some way to kill you or another faction decides to act against you. Technically, I'm the only one on this continent who even knows where you're going."

The spiky blonde nodded as Jiraiya placed his hand back on his shoulder. "We need to be fast while moving to get to the port where you'll board a ship to the Bending Nations. We'll go now and you can change at our first stop." With that, Jiraiya and Naruto both disappeared in clouds of thick smoke. Only one would be returning to the village again.

* * *

><p>"Fuurin, I'm glad you're still here." Jiraiya said with a small, sad smile. The man he spoke to, Fuurin, stood in front of a ship that looked ready to depart from the docks. Fuurin was a rather burly man with short, chestnut brown hair, light green eyes and wore a pair of blue pants and no shirt,showing off his deeply tanned and muscular body.<p>

"Well, I did owe you for helping me fight off those pirates across the sea near the other continent. Consider us even now, Jiraiya-sama." The sage nodded. "You're Menma?" He asked.

Naruto looked up at the man and nodded. Jiraiya had explained he needed to travel in disguise until he got across the World Sea. He had his usually spiky hair in a ponytail like Shikamaru's and it was black thanks to a hair ninjutsu Jiraiya used on him. Contacts changed his azure eyes to a deep, forest green. A bit of make-up covered his whisker marks too. He wore something far different than his jumpsuit, a red haori tied by a black obi, black hakama pants with a single red stripe down the leg on each leg, shinobi sandals and a conical, straw hat. A closed umbrella was hanging from his right hip almost like a sword would.

"Hai, Fuurin-san." Naruto said with an empty voice, almost like it was incapable of passion. The sailor placed a hand on the boy's shoulder.

"I don't know what you're running from, Menma, but I'll make sure to get you to your destination. If Jiraiya-sama is calling in a favor from years ago, you are special. Come on, let's get moving." Naruto nodded and headed up the ramp while Fuurin looked at Jiraiya.

"Someone will be waiting in Seon Village when you port. Just get him there and we'll be even. The boy is important to me and several others. My contact across the sea will protect him but it's your job to get him there." Fuurin nodded.

"He will get there, Jiraiya-sama. I swear upon my ship he will."

* * *

><p>Naruto looked at the deck of the ship, <em>Syren <em>Jiraiya had called it. The ship looked to be a vessel for transporting cargo if the many boxes tied down were any indication. There were probably more belowdecks, if he had to guess. There were also a few sailors moving about on top, preparing for departure probably. 'Menma' turned when he heard Fuurin come up and looked at him.

"Follow me. I'll show you to your quarters." Naruto nodded and did as told.

The pair headed belowdeck, Fuurin locating a specific door before opening it for the passenger. Naruto stepped inside and looked around, spying a futon, window and a desk. It was simple... Perfect. He turned to look at Fuurin and spoke in that same dead tone. "Arigatou, Fuurin-san. I will not cause trouble on your ship." The captain looked sadly at the boy and wondered what could put that look in his eyes. He had only seen it in men who had utterly had their dreams crushed.

"When it is time for dinner, I will have someone show you to the kitchen. Until then... make yourself at home, Menma." With that, Fuurin gently shut the door and left Naruto alone. Slowly, the jinchuuriki made his way to the window and looked out at the ocean as the ship began to move.

_"Heh, looks like everyone you knew is gone. Even this damnable continent of shinobi forsakes you. We're on even grounds now, ningen."_

Naruto did his best to ignore the Fox's taunt though he had to admit the words had _some _merit to them. "This new continent won't know about you or me, Kyuubi. A new start for a banished genin... I'm not worthy to be a ninja..." He sighed. "No handseals for jutsu... No other ninja over there... No friends... Just an exiled jinchuuriki..." Even as he spoke, he felt one tear slowly trail from his eye. "No one else even said bye besides Ero-Sennin..." That one tear was joined by a few more, salty liquid collecting at his chin before dropping to the floor. "I completed the mission... I saved Sasuke... I still was banished..." The trails thickened and droplets hit the floor with less time between them, like rain picking up. "Everything I've done so far... All the missions... The training... Worthless... Just like me..."

**And that's it!**

**How does it look so far? I really would like to know. It is just a prologue, but the next chapter will hopefully be out soon and be longer. I will implement a few timeskips until Avatar canon during Naruto's training, but I will show some major events that take place. Feel free to guess the pairing. I'm stuck between two I want, though I won't say which. Maybe someone will come up with a different girl that entices me more though.**

**Orpheus out! Ja ne!**


	2. Chapter I: Kyuubi Jinchuuriki

**Umbrella Swordsman**

**Orpheus here once more!**

**I was honestly surprised at how many reviews I gained on just the prologue. 34 and only one was negative? Also, glad to see so many people adding their input on the pairing. Quite a few of you even suggested one of the two I am trying to decide between, though that is still a mystery to everyone but me. Well, and to those who ask.**

**Anyways, I feel like I should answer some reviews.**

**Clirkus: Officially, Naruto is not the heir of the Uzumaki Clan. It is unknown to many who his parents were, after all. The Council's banishing him does have deeper reasons than pure discrimination though...**

**Interested Dragon: Again, the reasoning behind the Council's decision goes deeper than just hatred. It is a dynamic point in the story, so you'll just have to wait.**

**JJP123: No harems on this one, sorry pal.**

**Now, I believe that is all except for me to let you read. Hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter I: The Kyuubi Jinchuuriki**

Naruto sat still in his quarters, simply staring at those six scrolls Jiraiya had gifted him a few days ago. Despite the ship's rocking movement, he stayed in place with chakra, clinging to the floor. The scroll in particular he was looking at had red tips and a spiral. True to the hermit's word, the scroll didn't even open. He had said blood opened it, but Naruto hadn't tried just yet.

There were things in there that belonged to his parents... was he truly ready to open it yet? He had always wanted to know who they were... If they loved him. The answers were within.

With a sigh, Naruto picked up the scroll and bit his thumb before pressing it to the paper. As soon as he did, some sort of sealing array glowed along the paper a bright blue. The array had three concentric circles and multiple kanji both in and out of them as well as a spiral from the centerpoint of the innermost to the edge of the outermost. Slowly, the spiral turned and the scroll opened itself enough for three storage seals to show themselves. Naruto tried unrolling it further, but found it impossible.

Looking at the three seals, he saw they were labeled "Letter", "Chain" and "Orb". The outermost was the letter, so Naruto placed his hand on that one and channeled chakra. A cloud of smoke materialized and on the scroll was a smaller scroll with light green tips which Naruto opened.

_Naruto,_

_This scroll is something your parents crafted especially for your training with special characteristics. It is connected to you in an amazing way so that it can actually read your chakra. I'm certain at this point at least two other seals besides this one are visible. Because of its special connection, it actually will only unlock the other seals when certain criteria are met by you._

_As more seals are unlocked, you will gradually gain clues to who your parents were. I will tell you now that both were strong ninja and both loved you immensely. The rest you will have to discover on your own._

_Since I probably did not have enough time to tell you much before you left, I am going to use this letter to explain some things about what happened while you were unconscious._

_I do not know who did it or why, but I am quite confident that someone swayed the Council's decision in your 'trial'. Not all of them could be bribed or threatened - though some undoubtedly were - but your banishment is not something that ordinarily would have taken place. The law that was used to perform it hasn't been incited in decades._

_While you are in the Bending Nations, I will do my utmost to ensure that I find out what is going on and expose it. Unfortunately, the Council's decision was final and no matter what I do, it is likely it will not be overturned._

_There will be those who look for you in the Elemental Nations, but only I know exactly where you will be going. Fuurin will never be able to tell anyone anything as he doesn't know your true identity. In the Bending Nations, you may resume your true name and appearance after Fuurin leaves. The reason for this is that while the Akatsuki will surely try and locate you, no jinchuuriki has ever set foot in the Bending Nations and they will never think you made it so far._

_After you read this, burn the letter using one of the candles in the scroll of supplies. It will make sure no one ever finds out your true background apart from Piandao and my other contacts in the Bending Nations._

_Best of luck,_

_Jiraiya_

Naruto frowned as he finished reading. Why would someone want him kicked out of Konoha? What could it possibly solve for him to be banished? He sighed... _Ero-Sennin will figure it out... I just wish I could go..._

_"You really want to go back, ningen?" _Naruto heard Kyuubi's deep voice suddenly interject his thoughts. _"What is there for either of us in that damnable village? Everyone hates me and you're not much better in popularity. You said it best last night. This new continent is a new start."_

The Uzumaki frowned as he heard the demon. It wasn't his message, it was the wording. _You can hear my thoughts, right?_

_"I can."_

_Why are you being so... nice isn't the right word. You're not talking with as much hatred though._

_"I told you, we're in the same boat now, ningen. My previous prisons knew what they were getting into and never even thought twice about me. You have seen hatred, you've seen how people think of me by being the image they connect to my existence. Of any jinchuuriki of any of my siblings or me, I feel you actually understand. Your dreams are crushed. You can never return to the place you think of as home for as long as you live. Your family is dead or scattered."_

Despite himself, Naruto couldn't help but nod to the Kyuubi's words. _"Unlike you though, if I were actually allowed back where I think home is, I would be welcomed with open arms. I was a Maou, a King among the Demons, specifically of the kitsune. You... you are hated or disliked by over ninety-nine percent of all in that hellish village I've been trapped in for nearly a century._

_"No one will know you in this new land. You will be judged solely by your actions and not by mine. Doesn't that sound much better than moving back to a hellhole of discrimination?"_

Heavy... The words weighed heavily upon Naruto's mind and heart. He could craft a new life here... he could be anyone, anything. "Thank you, Kyuubi." Naruto said after a moment.

_"Leave your thanks for someone who cares." _The Fox replied. _"I just don't want to be back in the village that forced me to become imprisoned. Now shut up so I can sleep."_

Oddly, the return of Kyuubi's normal personality actually comforted Naruto more than the kind-ish words did. Like it or not, Kyuubi was someone he was stuck with forever. Naruto smiled a bit at the thought that he would never truly be alone as he grabbed the storage scroll.

Unrolling it, he found the kanji for candle and unsealed one. These candles were specially made for ninja and channeling chakra through the wax actually could light it through some strange property this wax had of changing a chakra's nature to fire.

Lighting it, Naruto held the letter just over it, watching as it lit and slowly turned to a pile of ashes.

Looking back at the red scroll he widened his eyes as the seal he had taken it from disappeared completely as if never there. The scroll only showed the other seals. _Wasn't the chain seal next though? Did they change order? _

Naruto shook his head. There was no way. Maybe he was just seeing things...

A knock at the door interrupted his thoughts and he quickly rolled the scrolls up, put out the candle and placed the six gifts from Jiraiya in his haori. Standing, he made his way to the door and saw Fuurin standing there. "Good afternoon, Fuurin-san." Naruto greeted with a slight bit more emotion than yesterday.

Fuurin looked at him and saw at least a faint light showed behind his eyes. "Afternoon Menma. I just came to warn you that we will arrive soon. Go ahead and gather your things and head to the deck." Naruto nodded his head. "See you up top." Fuurin shut the door and Naruto reached just to the door's left where his umbrella was propped against the wall.

The parasol appeared to be black with stripes of red, which was thanks to the design fully opened being a red spiral on a black background. Naruto kept the artifact of his mother's family in hand. He may not know who she was except she that she was from an ancient clan, but he would treat the strange weapon with the utmost care.

With his scrolls and umbrella in hand, he decided to head up to his new home.

* * *

><p>As the <em>Syren <em>docked at Seon's port, workers began setting up a ramp for unloading. One specific passenger used that ramp before anyone else could and walked down the docks. Umbrella hanging from his obi, Naruto made his way into Seon. Idly, he wondered how this Piandao would find him until he heard a voice to his right.

"Are you Naruto?" He looked over to see a man who appeared aged, though not old. He was tall and lean with a sword at his hip and held himself with confidence.

"Piandao?" Naruto asked, making the man nod.

"Come then, my apprentice." He walked and Naruto immediately followed behind. Hell, even if this man wasn't who he said he was Naruto had no idea where to go.

* * *

><p>Somewhere in the Elemental Nations, nine individuals were gathered. These ten were no ordinary ninja however, each one was at least kage level in strength and had forsaken the Five Great Villages in their search for peace. The Akatsuki were together in person for one of the few times in their history together.<p>

"Report, Kakuzu." A pale, orange-haired man commanded. His eyes were a light violet with six concentric rings that looked like ripples in a pond emanating from his pupil. His face had several black rods piercing it and he wore a black robe with red clouds over his entire body.

Another man wearing matching robes spoke. "After my recent string of bounties, I've obtained over 300 million ryou." He explained, green and red eyes shining with greed above his facemask. "I also learned that the jinchuuriki of my old village is still alive, somehow. Whenever we move to get the Nanabi, she should be simple enough, Leader-sama."

Beside Kakuzu, a rather pale man with slicked-back black hair in the same robes with a scythe boasting three red blades grinned. "Jashin-sama was very pleased with his sacrifices."

The orange haired man nodded and turned his strange eyes to another duo. "And what of your mission, Itachi, Kisame?"

Both dressed in those matching robes, Itachi had skin that didn't look to have been touched by the sun in a long time, onyx eyes and obsidian hair. Beside him was his partner, Kisame, who had a bluish skin tone, sharpened teeth, beady black eyes, gills and a strange, club-like weapon wrapped in bandages on his back.

Itachi was the one who spoke. "The mission in Kirigakure failed, I'm afraid. The rebels finally gained enough strength to kill Yagura and take back the village. Once he had died, we had to leave else be captured or killed. We will have to wait three years before the Sanbi reforms again, I'm afraid, Leader-sama."

Beside the orange-haired leader was the only woman of the group, a pale-skinned beauty stood with dark blue, nearly purple hair, lightly placed make-up and a pair of snakebite piercings just below her lip. She frowned and turned to the leader of their group. "Nagato, that puts our plans back."

"Indeed... We will have to plan accordingly. As long as one of the higher-tailed jinchuuriki doesn't die we should be fine though."

The strangest of the group, a man who looked like some sort of Venus Flytrap with a half-white, half-black face and body spoke next. "Leader-sama, there is something else **pertaining to the Kyuubi jinchuuriki." **The first half of that statement came from the creature's white half and the second from the black one.

"And what is that, Zetsu?" Nagato asked.

"A week ago he was banished from his village **and no one knows what happened to him. **Even the Hokage is ignorant of his whereabouts **which means we'll have to search for him all over again."**

"That is unfortunate." A red-haired youth with crimson eyes and pale skin noted. " It shouldn't be too difficult to do before the Sanbi reforms though." Beside him, a girlish looking blonde with half of his face covered by his hair nodded.

"Sasori-sempai has an extensive spy network, yeah. It'll find him if he's anywhere in the Elemental Nations."

"Yes." Nagato noted. "Sasori and Deidara, you will make it your priority to locate all the jinchuuriki and obtain information on their power levels aside from the Kyuubi. Zetsu, locate the Kyuubi. Kakuzu and Hidan, continue gaining funds for us. Itachi and Kisame, we have an assassination mission and you will complete it without any complications. Am I understood?"

Seven voices chimed the same words. "Hai, Leader-sama!"

* * *

><p>"Gaara! Where are you going?" Kankurou demanded of his once psychopathic kid brother. The puppeteer might seem insane to some for doing something so blatantly idiotic,but in recent weeks he had learned the monster he once saw his brother as didn't exist in any form except Sunagakure's imagination. It was the village's fault he became insane and bloodlusting after all.<p>

The redhead turned to regard the black haired boy and the blonde fan-user with him. "The Leaf banished Naruto, my brother jinchuuriki. It was for a mission we aided in and as such I will share his fate as soon as I locate him. He saved me from my fate, but I could not from his."

"You don't even know how to find him, Gaara." Temari tried to make him see reason. "And Jiraiya-san told us about Akatsuki before we left, remember? They'll hunt you and try to kill you." Gaara nodded.

"I suppose they may, but Naruto is my brother. If he has no one to watch his back, he will surely suffer at their hands. I will seek out Jiraiya-san and see if he has any idea where Naruto is at first, after that I will follow his leads or begin looking for clues myself." Temari bit her lip in frustration while Kankurou frowned.

"Well, if he's your brother, I guess he's mine as well." Temari finally said, looking into Gaara's baggy eyes with conviction. The stoic preteen widened his eyes considerably as she said that, unable to even voice any words. "I'm coming too. After all, I can't lose my baby brother so soon after getting him back." She smiled at him.

Gaara finally overcame his shock and nodded. "Arigatou, onee-san. It means a lot to me." Kankurou sighed and scratched the back of his head.

"Someone has to keep you two out of trouble, so count me in as well. The two of you are too destructive for your own good." The youngest of the trio looked at his elder brother and took a moment to decipher the words he used. He was still new to this "family" concept but he was relatively certain Kankurou was trying to show his care without seeming immasculine.

"Arigatou, nii-san." He said before looking at the desert from atop the Sabaku clan compound. "We will leave tonight after dark. Pack everything from the Compound that may be of use." He then turned his eyes up to the sky. "We will find you Naruto, my brother. Jinchuuriki must stick together."

**And that's it!**

**Let me know what you guys think, okay?**

**I will say this, the story will focus on Naruto mostly, but certain scenes from the Elemental Nations will play out as well. Mostly because I want you guys to see what's going on.**

**As for the length, it would be longer but I am in the process of moving into a new house and I just wanted to let you guys read something. Hopefully the next will be longer, but as hectic as my life is right now I can't promise anything.**

**Orpheus out! Ja ne!**


	3. Chapter II: Banished Apprentice

**Umbrella Swordsman**

**Heya! Orpheus back!**

**How is everyone? I'm back with another chapter of Umbrella Swordsman. I swear, if you guys keep reviewing I'll keep pumping these out. I love follows and favorites, but in the words of Kyoka Suigetsu Totsuka "Reviews make the fanfiction world go round."**

**As for this story, I've gotten some more plans done, though Naruto's pairing is still mysteriously elusive to me. I will say there will be quite a bit of story before his pairing actually happens though. Moreover, it will not be a harem as I know some are hoping.**

**I believe some reviews are in need of response, so here ya go.**

**LS14: Absolutely.**

**Uzunami669: It is a possibility that may occur.**

**InterestedDragon: Anime rarely follows the normal realms of logic.**

**Chapter II: The Banished Apprentice**

As the sun rose and shined light through his window, Naruto instinctively opened his eyes, once more their natural azure. Once sun-golden hair was a few shades darker than usual until Jiraiya's hair ninjutsu wore off. Around Naruto's forehead was a blue headband meant to keep his spikes back, though it was missing a steel plate over it most ninja wore. The boy stood, already dressed in his clothes by habit. The constant fear of attacks that never came made him cautious enough to wear clothes for a quick getaway at any time and such habits were hard to break.

Standing, Naruto stretched a bit to get the stiffness from his joints before grabbing the closed umbrella laying next to his futon and letting it hang from his obi. Within his haori, he could feel each of the six scrolls in custom-made pockets Jiraiya had had sewn into it just for them, three to each side.

Looking around the room, Naruto noted it had not changed at all in the last two weeks he'd been here. He only had a futon, a single desk and chair and a closet he would not use since his scrolls were more than enough.

Ready for the day, Naruto turned to the paper screen door and slid it open silently. His eyes scanned the hall before stepping out and shutting it back. He began walking on his toes down the hallway before reaching the kitchen. He smirked as he saw a tripwire in the doorway and carefully stepped over it.

_Not this time, sensei. _He thought to himself before taking another step and letting out a strangled yelp as he felt his leg move upwards before his entire body was hanging upside down. Looking up, he saw that a loop of brown rope just the right shade to blend into the wooden floor was wrapped tightly around his ankle.

"You assumed there was only one trap, Naruto. Had I been an enemy, you would have a blade through your heart or across your throat already." A voice rang out before a flash of steel above his foot had him painfully drop to the floor.

"Hai, sensei." Naruto replied as he saw Piandao sheathe his blade. The swordmaster nodded once and held out a hand for his apprentice.

"Now, let's eat and then we'll train your reflexes since you apparently can't dodge a simple rope trap." Naruto groaned, anticipating the pain his fast healing body would suffer at the hands of his new sensei.

* * *

><p>"You brats are worth quite a bit."<p>

The Sabaku siblings looked at the man who spoke, some Amegakure ninja in a face mask. Seven others stood around them as well in similar masks. "Yeah, we've heard." Temari drawled as she pulled a black battle fan out, setting the base on the floor. She wore a new outfit that was black on the outside and purple on the inside with her Sunagakure hitai-ite scratched through.

"It's all Gaara's fault probably." Kankurou sighed as he formed chakra strings and Crow came straight out of his bandages, clicking creepily.

"Shukaku is important to the Sand Village, nii-san, so you have a good chance of being correct." Gaara's gourd popped, the cork hurtling at the speaker and hitting him between the eyes and knocking him backwards to fall onto his ass. This made Kankurou snicker, forcing the speaker to glare and growl.

"Think that's funny?" He demanded as he stood, "Kill them! The girl might be worth some money on the market though, you know how the nobles like ex-kunoichi sex slaves." His statement left no room for guessing their intentions. As soon as he said it, Temari disappeared at a speed fueled by her womanly wrath towards perverts.

In the blink of an eye, her club-like fan had hit the back of his head and sent him right to the floor with blood caking his hair from the sheer force. It was a one-hit knockout.

"Temari doesn't really take kindly to perverted comments." Kankurou commented to Gaara, who nodded. In the weeks since the Exams that he had begun to bond with his siblings he learned that somehow all women gained some sort of enhanced power triggered by the presence of a pervert, specifically when a comment involving sexual subjects was made.

The seven other ninja seemed less inclined to attack once their leader went down so fast, but one of them performed a few handseals and did it anyways. **"Water Style: Water Whip Jutsu!" **He called out and several tentacles of water formed in the air before shooting forward at the three.

**"Wind Style: Great Whirlwind!" **Temari called out, swinging her fan. The water immediately was sucked into the vortex, becoming some sort of miniature hurricane that went right for the one who performed the ninjutsu. He quickly performed a kawarimi and the log was cut into many pieces and soaked.

Gaara let his sand come out of his gourd and decided to replicate the technique. **"Sand Whip..." **He spoke calmly as a dozen tentacles of sand formed and sped forward, latching onto the limbs and body of two of the hunter-nin. His hand was in a flat palm before making a slashing motion and the whips suddenly ripped the ninjas' limbs from their torso. Their screams might have felt satisfying to the previous Gaara, but he felt no emotion as he did it.

Kankurou's fingers twitched as their blood sprayed, sending Crow forward with blades protruding from all four palms right at another of the ninja. He had a ninjato in hand and immediately parried the quartet, smirking as the puppet's arms went skyward. His eyes widened as he felt something pierce his stomach though.

The bottom half of Crow's right leg had separated and the poisoned blade it hid lunged straight through the shinobi. His ninjato fell from his hand before he fell to his hands and knees, vomiting blood. Kankurou pulled on the string controlling the leg and it slashed right out of the Ame nin's stomach on the right side.

The puppeteer pulled Crow completely apart, turning one weapon in many as his eyes scanned for any threat. With half their number gone, the Amegakure bounty hunters were not underestimating these kids anymore.

"The Bingo Book said you three were just genin!" One growled out, pulling out an umbrella. He opened it, unaware three before him had seen the same technique before. The other three smirked and pulled out umbrellas of their own.

**"Amegakure Secret Collaboration Technique: Needle Flood Barrage!" **They announced as four umbrellas went skyward and spun, senbon dropping like rain in a typhoon, forced to the floor at above terminal velocity. The other two siblings jumped to Gaara's side, anticipating the outcome already.

Without a single command or movement, Gaara's sand surrounded the trio not a single needle hit them. The Ame shinobi were, needless to say, shocked to the core. Gaara crossed his arms with an antipathetic look before his sand pulsed and needles shot outward in all directions, catching the surprised quartet unawares as they followed their comrades to the Shinigami.

"Come on, let's get to Hot Spring Country before more of these annoyances appear." Gaara droned as he walked carelessly past the carcasses. Kankurou pulled Crow back together and used chakra strands to rewrap him in bandages.

"Gaara, we should take anything useful from their bodies." Temari tried to explain. "I understand you want to find Naruto, but our supplies will run out and it would be best if we had some ryou and some things to sell or trade for food and other necessities." The raccoon-like boy stopped and turned to them.

"Two minutes and then we leave." He said and Temari smiled a bit as Kankurou pulled out two storage scrolls, tossing one to his older sister.

The blonde of the group smiled to the redheaded jinchuuriki. "Thank you, otouto."

* * *

><p>Naruto groaned as he fell to his back, the sky filling his vision. Piandao's faithful friend and former student, Fat, appeared in his line of sight. "You <em>are <em>lasting longer, Naruto. Soon, you may even be able to defeat me."

The blonde sighed and forced himself back to his feet, already feeling his body heal. His umbrella was in hand and closed as he took the stance Piandao explained a parasol swordmaster must learn to use - umbrella resting on the shoulder with feet slightly apart. Apparently those who used the strange weapon had a notoriety for being tricky and unorthodox fighters.

Piandao nodded to Fat's statement. "Though these lessons are meant to test reflexes, your endurance is also increasing even as you react faster, my apprentice. With your healing factor you can recover quicker and every mistake you make is only made once. I admit you are quite the study, Naruto."

Naruto chuckled nervously and used his free left hand to rub the back of his head. "I don't know about that... I'm a hands-on learner. Book work is more Sa-..." Naruto stopped himself short and sighed. "Well, I'm just not too much of a book learner."

"Still, you learn this fast." Fat commented.

"If Jiraiya explained it right, the parasol blade is in my young student's blood." Piandao explained. "His mother's family was full of all sorts of strange styles, but quite a few parasol blademasters were,among them. Call it... a bloodline ability, I suppose. That is the correct term from your continent, correct?"

Naruto nodded. "Yeah, bloodlines are abilities passed down among a clan. I've only actually seen three though. Two were doujutsu and one was a sub-element." Piandao smiled and gestured for Naruto to go on. He liked hearing about the Elemental Nations differences with the Bending Nations. Meanwhile, Fat left to no doubt bring the two something to drink.

"Well, a doujutsu is... an ability used with your eyes, I guess. Neji and Hinata had the Byakugan. From what I saw, they can see farther than normal with it, see every direction and see through solid objects - even into someone's body. Sasuke was one of the last people with the Sharingan, I think it lets them perceive things faster and copy ninjutsu. The only sub-element I ever saw was ice, Haku could use it and even make mirrors he could teleport through. I know it involved water but..."

Piandao pondered a moment. "Well, based on your continent's five elements, I'd hazard it involves wind as well. Jiraiya has told me a bit of your ninjas' abilities and I seem to recall him telling me a few of these sub-elements: wood, lava, magnet, boil... It is amazing that some of you ninja have two, three and even more elements while our Benders only have one."

"Except the Avatar?" Naruto asked. Piandao nodded.

"He or she is a special case though. The Avatar can Bend all four elements."

"Five." Naruto said. Piandao tilted his head. "Well... Isn't lightning part of fire? I thought you said... Um... Iroh? Yeah, you said your friend Iroh can Bend lightning." Piandao smiled.

"Quite true, but lightning is but a part of fire. Just as ice is a part of water on this continent." Naruto nodded.

"Yeah, ninja can use more abilities with chakra, but I think Benders have more control of their specific element." Piandao chuckled at that statement.

"In most cases, that is very true. Thank you, Fat." Piandao took a cup of tea from his friend, as did Naruto, who also thanked him.

"I guess ninja can do more than elemental things though..." Naruto said as he recalled some of the sealless ninjutsu in Jiraiya's scrolls. "Like my Rasengan." Holding out his left palm, Naruto formed a one-handed ball of spinning energy. Two straight weeks of chakra control had finally granted him that ability, though it still took a full three seconds to do so and he couldn't quite achieve the Double or Odama Rasengan variations from that scroll.

That Juin was a blessing in some areas, he supposed. Without it, there is no way he would've took the time to train in chakra control. "That is definitely something no Bender, not even the Avatar, could do." Piandao agreed.

"Strong too..." Fat noted, still a bit agitated when he had to repair holes around the castle from the ninjutsu's ending explosion.

"Yeah... sorry about that, Fat." The cook/swordsman sighed and waved it off.

"No use in getting grey hairs over the past." He replied. "I'm far too young for that." Naruto smiled in appreciation, glad the two people he knew the most in this new continent were so welcoming to him.

"Now, I believe you've had a long enough break. Let's practice some forms." Naruto finished his tea and nodded. His parasol blade was firmly gripped in his right hand, resting on his shoulder as Piandao reflected his stance.

"I'm ready, sensei."

* * *

><p>Tsunade sighed sadly as she read over a letter from Wave Country. News of Naruto's banishment had traveled quickly.<p>

Of course, no one but a select few knew the exact details of the Council meeting that led to it. Rumors, assumptions and leaks told many all they needed to know about the incident though.

The Leaf Village banished a clanless orphan for completing a mission. No, it was for killing the last Uchiha. No, the Uchiha survived and the mission was a cover-up for killing the boy. It wasn't a boy, no, they made him leave because he was a demon. No, he was actually a clan heir but the Council was scared of him so they forced him into exile.

The rumors went on and on. Some came closer to the truth than she would've liked. The leaks in Konoha's forces needed to be taken care of.

The worst part was that she had no idea where the source of all of this was, where Uzumaki Naruto was. Jiraiya was too quick in moving him somewhere no one - not Danzou, not Akatsuki, not any village - could find him. She couldn't even tell him goodbye.

She was a horrible godmother...

Tsunade's eyes fell on a picture on her desk of herself, Kushina, Mikoto and Hyuuga Hitomi, her first and last team. Picking it up, she sighed - something she was doing more and more lately. "Kushina... I couldn't protect him. I'm sorry..."

Tsunade didn't know it, but Shizune was in the doorway. She had seen it all and looked sadly at her master. _Oh, Naruto-kun... Tsunade-sama is a mess without you..._

* * *

><p>Piandao watched as Naruto and Fat faced each other, parasol blade and jian in their respctive hands to fight. Naruto's unorthodox weapon was on his shoulder and closed, feet slightly apart and he stood in a relaxed position, almost taunting.<p>

"Begin." Piandao spoke and immediately Fat went forward, blade aimed at stomach level for a lunge. Naruto's umbrella came down, making the sword's angle change ever so slightly so it missed him by mere centimeters before it opened and sent the jian out far and left Fat wide open.

Pressing his advantage, Naruto moved his open umbrella straight at his opponent in what Piandao dubbed "Shield Mode". Fat sidestepped the rush and brought his blade up in a slashing arc for Naruto's neck.

The blonde closed his umbrella and blocked the swing, using chakra to strengthen his arm as one of Jiraiya's scolls had taught him. Fat felt the difference and quickly jumped back before the boy overpowered him. Gripping the jian in both hands, Fat rushed once more, sword pointed to stab his opponent.

Seeing this, Naruto went back to his initial stance and ran chakra to his legs. As Fat came into range and lunged, he put dozens of hours worth of reaction training to use by sidestepping the first and then slightly ducking the slash, finally spinning behind Fat for his final lunge. He raised his leg up and kicked Fat in the back, knocking him to the ground and sending his sword skidding across the floor.

Piandao smiled as he placed his foot down to stop the jian's path. He saw the smile Naruto wore, a small, triumphant grin that met his eyes. The boy would be great...

"Very good, Naruto. We're done for the day. Sleep well tonight, you're meeting a princess tomorrow."

**And that's it!**

**Quite a bit of scene jumps, but during the training arc (which ends next chapter if I've planned right) I don't want to bore you guys. Once Naruto is actually out and about, it'll be more interesting and the Elemental Nations' events won't be so commonplace.**

**Now, I will adress this now, Naruto meeting the princess next chap (who I'm sure you all can guess the identity of) does _not _mean she will be his pairing. It is vastly important for later events though.**

**Hm... Also, to those of you who have seen RWBY, Naruto's style is heavily influenced by Neo Politana as she is pretty ,uch the only umbrella sword wielder I've seen. If anyone can suggest another to me, I would be most appreciative.**

**As for future events of this story, "nothing is true, everything is permitted". Nothing is set in stone as I tend to pretty much throw plans out the window when I actually type and my muse guides my hands.**

**With that said, reviews are wonderful for me to see if a direction I'm heading is any good or not, so...**

**Tell me your thoughts and predictions!**

**Orpheus out! Ja ne!**


	4. Chapter III: The Fire Princess

**Umbrella Swordsman**

**Heya! Orph again!**

**Unfortunately, my updates may be either shorter or longer apart because recently I broke my tablet and I cannot express how hard uploading on a smartphone without a keyboard is.**

**Anyways... here's the chapter.**

**Chapter III: The Fire Princess**

There was quite a cacophonous commotion from the town just outside Piandao's castle that Naruto could hear even from the training field as he read over one of Jiraiya's scrolls. It warned him of the Princess' arrival. Still, he had some time until he needed to be back, so another try at the ninjutsu shouldn't be stretching his time too far.

Holding his hand out in front of him, he concentrated chakra through his fingers, feeling the energy gather before he pointed his hand at a training dummy. He felt... something materialize from each finger and patch on to the dummy. The light shone onto the constructs to show five, thin strands.

He held a small smirk until the chakra strands began vibrating and collapsed as he lost control. "Dammit... not quite yet. I still need more control... If only that pajama boy from the Sand was here... I bet Kankurou would be able to help me."

With an audible sigh, he rolled up the blue scroll and tucked it into his haori, laying a hand on his umbrella. It was something he tended to do when he became nervous as of late.

Based on the noise he was hearing, Naruto estimated that he had two or three more minutes at most until the entourage arrived. With that in mind, he began walking back to the castle and down the hall.

He was, honestly, unsure of what to expect. The only princess he had met so far was Koyuki and she was not the most friendly at first.

_Well, Ino and were _ _heiresses_ _and that's kind of a princess, right?_

Shaking his head, Naruto tried to stop thinking about it. This was a different land than he knew. He needed to do his best to forget his former home.

**"Interesting way of forgetting, ningen. You use a weapon of your clan, learn ninjutsu from your former teacher's scrolls and wish to learn the identity of your ninja parents. Face it, you'll never forget your home. Despite us both wanting no more of that, damned village, it is a part of us."**

Naruto sighed once more, stroking the 'hilt' of his 'sword' as the demon forever linked to him spoke. The words were true, hard to handle but still true. The damned Fox was usually right in whatever he spoke, the way he said it wasn't too kind but what could he be expect? If he was imprisoned, he'd be no different to his warden.

Soon, he arrived at the doorway and saw both Piandao and Fat already waiting. "Hello sensei, Fat." He greeted.

"I knew you would arrive soon. That's one gold crowns you owe me, my friend." The swordmaster told Fat. The man grumbled and handed a coin to him with the Fire Nation symbol on its front and a picture of the Fire Lord's castle on the back. Naruto smiled at the interaction, already used to the duo's many wagers on many different things.

"Who all is coming, sensei?" Naruto asked. "You never really told me."

Piandao smiled. "The Fire Princess, her two tutors, two of her friends and one of my personal friends, Iroh. It is the Fire Prince's birthday soon and Iroh is coming to pick up a set of blades I forged for him. Azula wished to come along as well, her friends and tutors tagging along as well." Naruto nodded.

"I understand sensei. What would you like me to do?"

"Oh, entertain our guests." Piandao smirked, knowing Azula's reputation and Naruto's nature. "I'm sure you'll think of something."

* * *

><p>"I call this Ninja Council Meeting to order." The Godaime Hokage's voice rose above the near silent muttering among the individuals in the room. Her tone was different than the meeting almost six weeks ago at Naruto's 'trial', unsurprisingly.<p>

"Recent events have led to a major loss in not only our military defense but also a blow to our Yondaime's memory." Her eyes were cold as she looked upon the members of the sixteen seat Council. Though certain seats were empty. Thirteen years vacant were the Senju, Uzumaki and Namikaze. Six years the Uchiha was collecting dust. Three for the Kurama.

"Our jinchuuriki, our only jinchuuriki has been banished and is under threat of execution if he ever returns. If he doesn't grow to loathe all of us and seek our destruction I will be shocked. His dream, his heart, his very being..." She looked at each person before slamming her fist down onto the desk. "You destroyed it all! For what? Empty fear? Supposed safety? Moral superiority? Idiots!"

The blonde was satisfied she held the attention of every seated member. She retracted her fist from the desk slowly as she slowly stared at each one. "You all... disgust me. He was innocent. He loved this village and those in it more than anything, more than himself. He received nothing but hatred, isolation and subpar living conditions and he still loved you all like Hiruzen and Minato." Her voice was quiet, deprived of all happiness she once had.

"Hokage-sama..." Hiashi began, but was silenced by a Hyouton-level glare.

"I am not finished." Her tone was cold as Yukigakure. "Let me explain to you some of the effects of banishing Naruto that have passed and what will come in the future. Wave Country has announced that the trade agreement they made will not be renewed after its end in six months. The Spring Daimyou has ended our alliance and will not grant us any technology ever again in her lifetime. We have lost our only barrier against invasion and once the other villages are made aware of just what happened.

"Now for the future. Akatsuki will capture him in all likelihood for whatever purpose they wish and by law we can do nothing. By a law you all agreed to. We will be invaded. Just what will be the worst outcome though?"

She was silent a moment. Forming a bridge with her fingers, Tsunade rested her chin on it and smiled. The smile held no warmth and her eyes showed utter hatred. "You have forced the last living heir of the Namikaze and Uzumaki clans into exile for as long as he lives. Congratulations on your decision, most esteemed Council."

* * *

><p>Naruto and Piandao sat in a rather large room, tea in hand as Fat walked in. This was a formal meeting and so the master had to keep up appearances. "General Iroh, Princess Azula, Royal Tutors Lo and Li, Ty Lee and Mai have arrived, Piandao." He announced as the entourage of six appeared behind him.<p>

The Swordmaster and apprentice stood as they did. Piandao and Iroh smiled to one another and shared a hug. "It has been too long, my friend." Iroh commented with a large smile.

"For once you are correct, Dragon." Piandao replied mockingly with the moniker the old man had acquired during the Hundred Year War. Iroh looked past him and saw the blonde boy.

"And who is this? A long lost son perhaps?" Naruto chuckled and rubbed the back of his head.

"Actually, I'm Naruto, Piandao's apprentice. He's been helping me learn how to use my family's blade." Lo and Li looked upon the boy.

"What blade?" They asked in unison. Naruto smiled and pulled his parasol out, resting it on his shoulder.

"Naruto is of a clan from another land who use unorthodox weapons. This one is a parasol blade." Piandao said before Naruto could. "He is a rather quick learner. In just two weeks he was able to defeat my friend Fat here."

"An Umbrella Swordsman?" Mai asked emotionlessly. "How strange..." Ty Lee was looking not at the sword,but the boy and tilted her head. So strange... He felt both warm and cold, his aura emanating such a bright light but also such a dark evil.

Azula did have her eyes on the parasol however, slightly smirking. "Can you Firebend?" She wondered. Naruto chuckled.

"Well, Bending doesn't exist where I'm from, Princess." He admitted, though left it at that. With nothing more to go on, Azula snorted.

"Then why bother? No matter your skill, a Bender will always be superior to someone who can't." Naruto was shocked at this girl's arrogance and growled. It was just like Neji or... Sasuke...

He gripped the handle tighter and frowned. The look in her eyes... It was the same. That same powerlust he had. That same cruelty Sasuke had at the Valley.

"Power does not define your strength." Naruto spoke, gaining everyone's attention. Iroh and Piandao saw a look in his eyes no boy his age should hold. "You only can become truly strong when you have something to protect. My first friend told me that shortly before his death.

Azula scoffed. "He must not have had much strength then." Naruto's eyes narrowed and he pointed the umbrella's point directly at the Princess.

"Let us test your theory, Azula. You are a Bender, yes? Surely someone with no Bending skills such as me will easily fall to you? Prove it in a spar. Fight me and show me your strength, your genius you are famous for. Show me that natural talent beats hard work."

Azula's hands glowed with blue flames as she smirked. "With pleasure."

* * *

><p>Naruto and Azula stood across from each other in the sparring ring, each in their initial stance. The remaining individuals stood in groups of Lo and Li, Ty Lee and Mai and Iroh and Piandao. Between them was Fat, looking between the two. "When I give the command, this battle will begin. The rules are simple. All techniques are allowed. When one of you is unconscious, forfeits or I deem the match unfit to continue, it will end and I will declare the winner."<p>

He looked from Naruto to Azula and saw them nod. "Begin!"

Immediately, Azula launched a spinning kick which resulted in blue flames heading right at Naruto, a horizontal arc that heated the area. Naruto pointed his parasol at the flames and opened it, forcing the flames to move around him.

As the heat disappeared, Naruto set the parasol on his shoulder, open umbrella above his head. He smirked at the princess, making her growl and rush forward. Jumping off her right foot, she flipped above Naruto and came down with a flaming ax kick that Naruto blocked with his parasol, reinforcing his arm with chakra just in case.

It turned out to be a wise decision as her leg was filled with a strength he hadn't expected from anyone but a trained ninja. These Benders were pretty strong, apparently. Pushing up, he forced Azula to flip backwards off his parasol before closing it.

Rushing forward with chakra-enhanced speed, Naruto had his umbrella pointed at the ground and swung it at the girl's midsection. He wasn't too surprised as she used a back handspring to avoid it. Neither was he when she spun and launched several fireballs at him.

Holding his weapon tightly, Naruto used it to hit the orbs which came anywhere near him. That mischievous grin was still in place as his umbrella swallowed the fire, his eyes locked with his female opponent's the whole time.

"That shouldn't be possible!" She exclaimed even as Naruto took the initial stance once more for no other reason than to irk her.

"I'm no Bender, Azula-hime." Naruto explained. "I am the last of a ninja clan from far away." He pointed the umbrella's point directly at her and smirked. **"Parasol Art:** **Flaming Needle Storm!"** At his command, he opened the parasol.

Before the eyes of everyone, senbon made of blue fire shot right at the Princess, who had wide eyes. He shut his umbrella and placed the parasol on his shoulder as she performed an impressive array of evasive maneuvers and was left without a single scorch mark.

She looked at the blonde as he chuckled. "Plenty strong... Well, I'll take a page from Shikamaru's book. I forfeit, Fat. This is all too troublesome for my tastes. If I win, the Fire Lord will probably execute me and one capital punishment is enough for me." With that, he disappeared in a cloud of smoke, a log in his place


	5. Chapter IV: The Umbrella Swordsman

**The Umbrella Swordsman**

**Heya! Orph here again!**

**To everyone who has given suggestions on parasol wieldeds, thank you. It is very helpful.**

**Thanks for being patient as well in this training arc, but this will finish it off. Naruto will still be training, but there will be a storyline now. Hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter IV: The Umbrella Swordsman**

Zuko frowned as he glanced at his younger sister taking on multiple fire guards at once with that same fury she had for weeks since she went with Uncle to Piandao's. Iroh was near Zuko, stroking his beard in slight worry. "What happened to her? She is usually so calm when she fights..." While he may not necessarily like his sister the most, she was still family.

"Well..." Iroh began. "She had a spar with my friend's apprentice and it did not go well for her despite her win."

Zuko was confused. He looked at the old man who was generally so fun-loving and now so serious. "What could have gone wrong? Azula loves winning more than anything."

Iroh nodded. "Yes, the win was not satisfying though. Naruto, her opponent, is a non-bender from another continent. He used a simple umbrella as his weapon and was evenly matched with her. Then, after using her own fire against her in a way most Benders would have lost to, he forfeited."

"He... What?" Zuko asked. "Why would he do that?"

Iroh sighed. "Zuko, Naruto is a peasant. If he harmed the Fire Princess in a fight, he would have been harshly punished. Perhaps executed." The boy widened his eyes at that thought and nodded. "So he forfeited, despite the fact he would have most likely won. That fact is driving Azula right now. She will either come to hate him or... See him as a worthy rival. She does respect power above all else, after all."

The male heir nodded as he looked at his sister once more. "Uncle, will you help me with my Bending?" He asked with a hopeful smile on his face.

Iroh smiled to the boy. "I will this afternoon. I have to head into town now, but after lunch for sure."

Zuko frowned. "Father wants me to go to the WR Council this afternoon." Iroh smiled and placed a hand on the boy's shoulder.

"Don't worry, there will plenty of time after the meeting." Iroh told him. "They usually aren't anything special. I'm sure nothing major will happen."

* * *

><p>"So, this small piece of paper will actually tell you what element you can Bend?" Fat asked as Naruto held up a piece of chakra paper. Naruto shook his head.<p>

"Not Bend. It will tell me my affinity. Ero-Sennin said in the scroll that even though I can't use hand seals, I can use pure element manipulation. My chakra control is getting really good, so if I can learn nature manipulation too then I can do something between Bending and ninjutsu. Like how Iroh can breathe fire, or so I hear."

Piandao nodded agreement. "Yes, my old friend can in fact do that." He looked at his apprentice. "So, how does it work?"

"Well, Ero-Sennin said that I just channel chakra." Naruto pointed out and did so. Holding it between his thumb and forefinger, Naruto waited for its reaction.

"What does that mean?" Fat wondered as he looked at the paper on the floor. It had first cut in half with one side turning into ash and the other become sodden and dripping.

"Wind, Fire and Water." Piandao guessed. "Three... That is very impressive." Naruto nodded, his eyes wide.

He looked at his hands, frowning. He had three elements... Three natural affinities...

And he couldn't use ninjutsu. The Council took that possibility away. Even so far away, Konoha held power over what he was allowed to do.

"Naruto." He looked up at Piandao's voice. "Everyone has limits. Whether they are natural, self-imposed or forced upon us by others. These limits make us human. Find your limits and then find ways around them. You can't use hand seals, but you can make up for it. Your chakra strands and Rasengan need no seals, and Jiraiya found ways to fill three scrolls with techniques you can use without seals. Do not let your limits bring you down, find ways to outsmart them."

The blonde smiled a little and nodded. "Thank you sensei." Looking at the paper again Naruto gripped his umbrella tightly and pulled it from his obi. "This parasol will be my way around the seal. The weapon of my clan will outsmart the Leaf, a whirlpool does nothing if not go around."

The two men smiled at the boy and Piandao stood, nodding to himself. "You are ready."

"For what?" Naruto asked as Piandao unsheathed his own sword.

"Your final lesson."

* * *

><p>Deep, deep underground, under the Leaf is the base of a certain organization that should not exist. The headquarters lies within one of Orochimaru's abandoned labs no one had found beside them. More specifically one of the members.<p>

Artificial sunlight illuminated the entire complex thanks to seals etched into the walls. One specific chamber of the base was empty save for a single bed with a withered, old woman within.

The elderly woman had grayish white hair that fell around her head unrestrained and unstyled. Her eyes were brown and full of experience. Wrinkles filled the woman's pale face as she lay there.

The rest of her body was covered, so it would be impossible to tell precisely what she looked like if she hadn't moved the blanket to stand. It revealed that she wore a blue and red kimono, mostly blue with red spirals around its fabric.

Beside her bed was a cane which she grabbed by its hooked handle and used to stand. As she did, her hair swayed a bit and the flash of a rhombus shape showed on her forehead.

She began walking down the chamber, towards the hall. As she neared the exit, another figure appeared. The old woman simply looked at him with a steely gaze, making the young man shrink back.

He was possibly no older than sixteen or seventeen and had orangish-red hair styled in a pineapple ponytail. His eyes were a bright purple shade without any pupil that looked extremely nervous. He wore a similar outfit to the older woman only with the colors inversed.

"Kou-chan, why are you not with Wen?" The old woman asked him. The newly named Kou met her gaze and seemed to steel his nerves.

"Wen-sensei wanted me to tell you the news of Naruto." He explained to her. "One of his agents in the Fire Nation said he is integrating within the village well. He is learning the parasol blade quickly and even mastered the chakra strands and Rasengan."

The old woman smirked. "Naive Jiraiya-chan is playing right into my plans. He is such a wonderful pawn." She commented. "We will leave Naruto-chan alone for the time being and allow things to continue on that continent. What of the Elemental Nations?"

Kou nodded. "Wen tells me kaa-chan took over Kirigakure with the Rebels help. She was named the Godaime Mizukage." The old woman nodded, motioning him to continue. "The Ichibi jinchuuriki still hasn't found Jiraiya yet."

"I will send someone to aid them..." She muttered. "Those siblings will play a large role in my plans. Especially the youngest." She hummed in thought. "And what of my delusional cousin?"

"Nagato sent the Akatsuki on missions and is still planning on gaining the bijuu." He commented, seemingly more at ease. "Won't he be a problem for Naruto later?"

The old woman shook her head. "Naruto-chan will become more than strong enough to take on Akatsuki. He will gain allies without trying, just as Hashirama-kun did."

"Hai, Mito-sama." Kou replied with a bow of his head and left.

* * *

><p>Naruto and Piandao stood across from each other, weapons crossed in an X as the looked in each other's eyes. Fat was an equal distance to the side. "Are you two both ready?"<p>

"Hai." Naruto stated as Piandao nodded once. The butler-swordsman looked between them and raised his hand.

As his arm went down, Naruto immediately sidestepped to the left, anticipating Piandao's thrust. "Thinking ahead of your opponent, wonderful." The swordmaster proclaimed.

Naruto fell into the initial parasol blade stance as he eyed the man he called sensei. Piandao immediately shot forward with a downward arcing slash. The blonde opened his parasol above him and pushed, parrying the blade and leaving the master open.

Without missing a beat, Naruto aimed a rabbit punch to the man's gut only for him to grab his wrist and kick him in the stomach, sending him back.

Naruto spit and grinned at the man as he closed his umbrella and channeled chakra into it, extending the handle so that it appeared more like a staff than a sword.

"Ah, Spear Mode should provide better reach to make up for your lack of experience." Piandao commented as Naruto dashed forward with chakra empowering his legs.

Piandao stood there up until the last moment of Naruto's charge and leaned just slightly, using his sword to hit the bottom of it and send his weapon skyward and out of his hand.

With the loss of chakra, the parasol retracted back to the normal length as it spun in circles. Naruto jumped back and formed chakra strands before taking hold of his blade and pulling it back into his hand. As soon as it was, he was forced to use it to block his master's slash.

Even with one hand on the hilt and the other behind his umbrella pushing, he was having trouble keeping the man's jian back. Even chakra to his arms barely matched him to his strength.

Glancing around, Naruto spotted a rather large rock and focused his chakra. He was enveloped in a cloud of smoke and soon switched places with the stone.

"Using your tricky ninjutsu to stay in an advantageous position, quite ingenious." Piandao approved even as he dashed forward once more.

Naruto quickly backpedalled at the sudden onslaught on slashes and lunges, a flurry of strikes he barely evaded. The look of amusement in Piandao's eyes told Naruto all too well he wasn't even close to going full out.

As another slash came, Naruto raised his umbrella to the right to block it, but was too late in seeing Piandao's sweeping kick and lost his footing.

As he fell, Naruto immediately began rolling away. This proved to be a good idea as Piandao had stabbed the ground where he just was. Performing a back roll, he got back to his feet and was immediately in the initial stance. Piandao had insisted on dozens of hours training him to adopt that laidback stance by default and it was ingrained as an instinct now.

Piandao was upon him once more shortly, this time Naruto was more prepared though and lunged his parasol as Piandao lunged his jian, opening it to send the blade wide before shutting it quickly.

A Rasengan formed in his left hand before he rushed forward, aiming it right at Piandao's stomach.

The Master smirked at his student and spun around his rush. One sweep of his foot sent Naruto flying through the air and had his Rasengan slam into the floor, creating a large crater as it exploded.

Naruto was disoriented a moment until he heard a voice. **"Get up, you idiot!"** Kyuubi's booming tone brought him back into focus rather well and he jumped back to his feet.

The sound of metal splitting air had his hand moving faster than his thoughts as he brought a kunai from a seal on his haori to block the oncoming jian.

The approving look of Piandao brought a smile to Naruto's face as he spun around the master and swung his umbrella like a bat.

Piandao jumped back just barely out of the parasol's reach, but widened his eyes as Naruto spoke a command. **"Parasol Art: Flash Flood."** The umbrella opened and dozens of blue needles shot out made from Naruto's chakra and nothing more. Too close to dodge, Piandao was struck by the needles, covering his face from the onslaught.

"You're getting slow, sensei." Naruto teased as he closed the parasol and sped forward, beginning a string of slashes and kicks that Piandao had little trouble countering with slight movements of his blade.

"You were saying?" He asked as the blonde began breathing hard thanks to all his wasted movement. Piandao held his sword in both hands before rushing and swinging it at Naruto's ankles.

The jinchuuriki used a chakra enhanced jump to get above Piandao before he was replaced by a large rock.

The Swordmaster quickly jumped away as the boulder dropped where he just was and felt something in his back. **"Rasengan!"**

Naruto's orb of spiraling chakra grinded into his exposed back before launching him a few feet due to being extremely powered down.

Piandao knew this fact as he shakily stood and smiled to his student before sheathing his weapon. "You are ready for this world, my student." He told him, making Naruto grin wide. "The Bending Nations have a new Umbrella Swordsman on their hands, do not disappoint them."


	6. Chapter V: Birth of a Hunter-Nin

**Umbrella Swordsman**

**Heya all! Orph here!**

**Thankfully I finally got my laptop back. Be prepared for faster (and hopefully longer) updates. I do hope you guys like this arc of the story and this chapter itself. I wanted it longer but also wanted to release today, so I'll try to get the next chapter in the next two or three days and make it at least 3k+. I want to, but we'll see how it works out.**

**Anyways, thanks to everyone who has reviewed on this story so far and to anyone who has left suggestions on pairing or umbrella wielders. The pairing is still undecided but I'm getting closer to figuring it out. There will be one, but not for a while. Definitely not before the Avatar canon.**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter V: Birth of a Hunter-nin**

"Do you have everything, Naruto?" The man he had called sensei for over two months asked the blonde. Naruto smiled and nodded.

"Hai, Piandao-sensei." He responded.

"Your umbrella?" Naruto lifted his right hand to show he was carrying it, even standing in his initial stance. "Scrolls?" He patted his haori and nodded. "Your necklace?" Reaching into his shirt, Naruto pulled the emerald gem and showed it to the swordmaster. "I think you're ready."

"Thank you, sensei. Without you... I don't know what I would be doing right now." Piandao smiled and laid a hand on the boy's shoulder.

"You will be great, Naruto. I just know that you will change the world as we know it. Have you thought of what you want to do?" Naruto nodded, serious in his expression.

"I'm a ninja. I might have lost my village, my hand seals and even my country, but I am still Uzumaki Naruto, ninja. So, I'm going to do just as my heritage dictates."

Piandao nodded and tapped his chin. "In that case, there is one job you would be perfect for." Naruto looked at the man, highly intrigued. "Bounty hunter."

The Uzumaki slowly smiled. "A hunter-nin, just like Haku was." He replied. "I like it. How do I find targets?"

"Most villages have a bulletin board near government buildings that have posters for wanted criminals. Living targets bring double as dead ones, so it is best to do that."

"Hai, sensei. I'll make sure to do that." The Swordmaster nodded and smiled.

"Good for you that I happened to have a feeling you would like the idea of bounty hunter and have your first target right here."

Naruto took a piece of paper from the man and saw a picture of a bearded man with a topknot. The name up top titled him 'Hurin Jinta' and he had a reward of three hundred gold crowns dead and five hundred alive. Not a large bounty but he would do for a first target.

"He was a Fire Nation Army deserter. A Firebender who wielded a battle-ax, he slaughtered his commanding officer and a dozen comrades and has been on the run for a little over three weeks."

Naruto furrowed his brow at Hurin's crimes. "I'll make sure to find him."

"Reports place him in the forest outside the village three kilometers north, Gyashi." Naruto nodded once. "Good luck. Make sure to visit sometime, Naruto."

"Thank you once more, sensei." The teacher and student kept their eyes locked until master smiled and placed his hand on Naruto's shoulder, a twinkle in his eyes.

"Think nothing of it, Naruto. I enjoyed each moment. Make me proud." The blonde grinned with tears gathered at his eyes and he nodded.

"Hai, sensei! I will!"

* * *

><p>"That pervert is harder to find than I thought…" Temari mumbled as the trio of Sunagakure nukenin walked along the road to a new village. They had left yet another hotspot of activity in Hot Water Country. There were rumors of the Toad Sage but they were weeks old. Kankurou grunted noncommittally in response while Gaara remained silent a moment.<p>

"Yes… but what else could you expect from an S-rank ninja and the rumored spymaster of Konoha? Baki-sensei seemed very confident in naming Jiraiya as such and with all the traveling he does, I am inclined to agree."

"He's right." The puppeteer commented. "That old man is a pretty good spy when he's not getting beat by women for peeping. I mean, he discovered Orochimaru's intentions in the invasion didn't he?"

"I suppose…" Temari hesitantly responded. "Hopefully we can find him soon and convince him to tell us where Naruto is."

"Hai…" Gaara mumbled. "It would be best if we could do that. These hunter-nin are slowing us down though."

"We're nukenin and low-ranked at that, what did you expect? I mean, the Bingo Book only places us as newly named Chuunin who left Suna but still offers S-rank bounties for us dead or alive except Gaara has to be alive." Kankurou explained. "That's mighty tempting to even allies."

"Especially enemies." A voice rang out behind them, a familiar voice to Temari. The trio quickly turned and saw someone they thought long dead. The blonde widened her eyes, completely shocked.

"Isn't that…?" Kankurou began only for the kunoichi to smirk.

"Uzumaki Tayuya, fucking losers." She pointed out with flute in right hand and scroll in her right, still dressed as a Sound Five though her Oto hitai-ite was scratched through.

* * *

><p>Naruto landed on another branch of Gyashi's surrounding forest before jumping again and using chakra to cling momentarily on another tree. His eyes scanned the ground for any signs of life even as he channeled chakra to his ears to search out for any possible noises. Jiraiya had placed that in one of the chakra control scrolls and explained Orochimaru created the technique to enhance someone's hearing by a factor relative to their control.<p>

It was apparently inspired by the Inuzuka's bloodline that enhanced their nose's sensitivity when chakra was channeled into it but worked for anyone. Through experimentation, Orochimaru actually found out that sight, hearing and smell could be sharpened without a bloodline though at a certain point it reached a barrier and only one with a sense-enhancing bloodline such as a doujutsu or the Inuzuka's Inuchi could the barrier be overcome.

Even though it wasn't necessarily useful in battle, it did help in tracking. That was something Naruto could not dispute and right now his sight and hearing were both enhanced. Through his own experiments he found that if he sharpened only one sense it was a bigger difference than if two or three were enhanced. He wasn't sure of the exact sensitivity difference but in this specific instance he needed better sight and hearing to track. Smell was not very useful as he didn't have scent tracking training.

His sharpened hearing caught trace of… something. It sounded like something hard hitting wood. That noise would be ingrained in his head forever as it matched his efforts in training in taijutsu and in learning kenjutsu with Piandao-sensei. He decided to follow the noise and began tree hopping towards it without hesitation. Even with his enhanced hearing he couldn't hear his own steps so chances were whoever made the noise wouldn't either.

"Don't get overconfident." Kyuubi's voice rang in his ears. Naruto had become used to the Fox's increasingly more and more common commentary on his actions. "You don't know anything about the Bender besides his element and weapon of choice. He has war experience, at least a dozen bodies under his belt and a style we are unused to."

Yeah, but I have a completely unique style, ninjutsu and your chakra. Naruto replied in his mind to the bijuu. He could have swore he heard the Nine Tails sigh.

"Not the point, you idiot. Don't get killed. I'm connected to you and I'd rather not have to be reconstructed. It's a painful as hell process. I'll help you only as much as I need to make sure you don't die, got that? I don't owe you anything."

Yeah, yeah. The blonde frowned. Despite his reply to the being regarded as the strongest demon of his home continent, he knew that Kyuubi was right. He would be cautious of course. That was one of Piandao's lessons. Learn your opponent's moves before he learns yours and use his strength against him.

As the sound became louder to his hearing, Naruto slowed down before coming to a complete stop as he looked at the cause of it. Kyuubi's condescending advice was looking more and more useful as of now.

It was Hurin, but what the headshot didn't show was… everything. Hurin Jinta looked like a mountain man with a face full of brown hair and muscles larger than melons in his arms. He was swinging a battle-ax in one hand to split firewood with as much ease as a Jounin would swing a kunai. His chest was wide as the parasol Naruto wielded when opened and he measured at least six feet high. The rest of his build matched his upper body, making him a stereotypical tank, big and strong. He was wearing no shirt, showing off his developed pectorals and abs, biceps and triceps bulging with each swing before he used the side of the ax to bat away the logs.

Despite the man's size, Naruto didn't even consider backing out of this challenge. It was bound to be not only interesting but extremely fun. If Piandao didn't think he couldn't do it, he wouldn't have given him the flyer. Gripping his parasol, Naruto smirked. He was ready to become the ninja he was always destined to be.

* * *

><p>Piandao sipped his tea quietly within his castle's den as he watched Fat striding back and forth in front of him with an amount of amusement twinkling behind his eyes. The veteran sword master couldn't help but find it mildly funny how concerned his usually disgruntled friend was towards the boy they had grown close to over the last two months.<p>

"Piandao… are you certain it was a wise decision to send him on that path?" Fat suddenly asked his former teacher. "I mean… bounty hunter?"

"He was a ninja of his former continent. He is my student. He was even chosen by my friend Jiraiya to be his student before the banishment. Naruto will be fine." Fat didn't look convinced. "You don't trust my judgement?"

"He's just a boy…" Fat mumbled. "I don't think he's ready for that yet." Piandao nodded.

"Yes, but let me tell you a saying they have about the ninja of the Elemental Nations. 'Your hitai-ite is not only a symbol of your village. It is the sign that you have become an adult. Ninja are trained killers and if you're old enough to kill you're old enough for anything.'"

Fat looked at Piandao before sighing. "I hate it when you're right. I'm just worried…" The graying sword master nodded.

"Yes, as am I. We must let Naruto make his own path though. We can prepare him, advise him, aid him, but ultimately the destiny he receives is by his own choices and own actions. Jiraiya thinks he is the Chosen One, but I simply believe he will be great. Whether he is destined to save the world or simply become a bounty hunter one thing is for certain."

Piandao took another sip of tea before finishing. "Naruto Uzumaki will make me a proud shifu as he shapes the world around him with that parasol of his. Mark my words, within the year the Umbrella Swordsman will have a reputation around the entire Fire Nation if not the entirety of the Bending Nations.

Fat was silent as despite his earlier dispute, he could not argue that. Naruto would be a great warrior no matter where he went and garner a reputation. He only hoped that reputation helped though.

**And that's it!**

**So, what'd you guys think of the introduction to this arc? Hopefully good?**

**I realize not much happened, but it's just the opening move and the game itself will begin next chapter before the endgame comes finally. A little patience can bring good results.**

**Tayuya's appearance will be explained, so no ranting at me about plotholes. I am guessing quite a few of you can guess how she's there though.**

**Okay, I've got a bit of a challenge for you guys and girls. I have quite a few sealless jutsu I'll have Naruto learn but maybe I'm missing some. If you happen to review, would you kindly suggest any you think of? They could be canon or fanon, used or newly created, help me out here. I would like his style to be basically put together before Aang's unfreezing, though I'm not telling how far away that is yet.**

**Hm... looks like that's all.**

**Orpheus out! Ja ne!**


	7. Chapter VI: Survivors

**Umbrella Swordsman**

**Heya! Orph back once more with the next installment of Umbrella Swordsman!**

**There's not much to say, really. Thanks to everyone who has followed, favorited and reviewed. Thanks especially to those who submitted possible additions to Naruto's style and also pairing options. I am very close to deciding who I want him to be with. I still have a while yet to decide though, so I'm not really rushing.**

**Without further ado, here ya go!**

**Chapter VI: Survivors**

Uzumaki Mito walked through her little headquarters under the vast Village Hidden in the Leaves, her cane tapping the stone floor every so often. Her body appeared old, but she could still move very well despite her incredible age. Of course, her chakra was just as strong as ever and, by extension, so was her chakra sensing. "Hello, Wen-chan." She commented just a moment before a woman shunshined before her in a swirl of steel dust.

Uzumaki Wen didn't look like a shinobi, which was a good thing seeing as how she was, in fact, a samurai. She wore the traditional armor of Tetsu no Kuni, dark red - almost black - with grey portions on her shoulders and in the plateskirt she wore. On her back was two katana from her right shoulder down to her left hip, side by side. On her waist happened to be a ninjatou, two tantou and a wakizashi split between both sides and two senbon kept her crimson hair in a single bun. She had the typical pale skin and purple eyes of the clan, eyes which looked upon the elderly Mito.

"Mito-sama, are you sure Tayuya was a wise decision to send? She has only barely recovered thanks to Kou-kun." The samurai questioned. Mito smiled to her and motioned her to follow.

"Tayu-chan was a perfect choice. Temari-chan is connected to her in a deep way, as the reason that she was finally separated from Orochimaru. Tayu-chan is connected to Temari-chan as a reminder of the event that brought Suna and Konoha together in alliance and the failure Konoha is in her brother's eyes. If that reminder is there constantly… what will it mean?"

Wen's eyes widened. "Temari will remain on the path to finding Naruto-sama…" She whispered. "I did not think of that." Mito smiled to her cousin and nodded.

"You are my sword, Wen, you need only worry about striking the ones who will deter our goal. Kou is my palm, healing the ones who will help. Mei is my hand, leading an army of those unwittingly under my command. Tayuya is my voice, giving direction to those I need to move. Though not my only followers, you four are vastly important to manipulating things out of the Akatsuki's control and out of Konoha's control."

Wen nodded and bowed her head. "I understand, Mito-sama." She intoned. Mito chuckled, causing Wen to look back up.

"Do not fret, my worrisome cousin. Now, tell me what has happened with Tayuya since her rescue? I do not believe you have had time to explain with her training going on."

Wen nodded. "Well, just as you ordered Kou-kun and I to do following the battle at the Valley of the End, we headed to the forest at the sight of each of the different battles." Mito nodded as they turned a corner, allowing her to continue. "Four were deceased but two of the five remained alive, if barely.

"Tayuya was only found because of Kou's immense prowess in chakra sensing. Underneath all those trees, he still sensed her faint chakra and so I moved them and he healed her into stable condition. Following that, we found the other survivor and brought them both here for him to watch over and heal. Tayuya's Uzumaki DNA activated to heal her immediately after I removed that Juin from her neck."

"I see. I really must do a better job of keeping informed on the patients here, please go on." Mito responded. Wen nodded and did just that.

"Well, she had to be calmed down, but we explained things to her, and she took it rather well. Better than I expected her to. Admittedly, without that Juin, her personality became less volatile and more level-headed. It, apparently, heightens the negative aspects of oneself more and more each time it is used.

"So, after we were sure of her loyalty to Orochimaru being gone, Kou-kun and I began teaching her. She picked up fuuinjutsu rather easily, as to be expected. Her chakra is a bit on the Yin side to allow for much use in Chakra Chains, though. Knowing that, Kou-kun taught her some basic level medical ninjutsu to go with her style and she even picked up his tendency to use senbon."

Mito chuckled. "I see our otouto finally found someone his age to be around." Shaking her head, she turned once more into a small room with a few beds and only a single occupant. It was the infirmary. "Now, let's look at our other patient. Kou-chan said that he was doing well and would wake up soon. The state at healing such injuries it put him in is worrying though."

"What could you expect given his clan?" Wen commented as they both stood at a bed in the middle of the chamber, staring down at a single boy probably sixteen or so.

"The last of his line, just as Naruto-chan is last of his. Two boys who are the sole survivors of the Royal House from two of the greatest clans of the Nations. Sleep well, for you will become his protector soon enough… Kimimaro-chan."

* * *

><p>Gripping his parasol in hand, Naruto looked upon the man he would take in for his crimes and nodded to himself, steeling his nerves. At one point, he might've simply jumped into the fray and attacked him, but he wanted to be smart this time. Sensei had taught him about surveying the battlefield and using every advantage, and he would use it.<p>

Hovering a hand over his haori, he unsealed a single kunai with an explosive tag tied to it. Taking careful aim, he channeled chakra into the kunai, activating the tag and threw it, aware of the five second timer function it had. It implanted itself in the ground right at the man's feet, causing him to look down in curiosity before suddenly the ground exploded and sent him flying.

Knowing he probably wasn't done quite yet, Naruto used chakra to enhance his legs and jumped off the branch to another and then to another before finding Hurin slowly standing and brushing himself off. That muscle wasn't just for show, apparently.

Naruto did note that the man winced a bit when he tried walking on his left leg, the part that was closest to the explosion. The ax-wielder looked around and suddenly spoke, his voice deep and threatening. "Who's there?" He demanded. "Come out and face me like a man!"

That was the signal for Naruto. He had already given the man an injury, so it was time to attack. Jumping from the tree to the ground, he smirked and looked at the man right in the eyes, falling into his initial stance. "Why, hello there, Hurin Jinta." The ex-Fire Nation soldier looked at the boy.

"Who the hell are you, kid?" Hurin demanded.

"Uzumaki Naruto, hunter-nin extraordinaire. I'm the guy that's going to collect your bounty!" Hurin looked at him shocked for a moment, causing Naruto to believe it was amazement… until he began laughing loudly, even throwing his head back as he did.

"You? You're not even old enough to join the Fire Nation Army!" He pointed out. Raising his ax, a deady weapon with a crescent moon blade on one end and a large spike to balance it out on the other, he grinned at the boy. "Then try your best, pipsqueak!"

Naruto glared at the man. "Pipsqueak?" He demanded. "I'm not short!" Hurin laughed loudly as he looked at the boy who couldn't even come to his shoulders.

"Prove it!" Hurin rushed forward at an alarming rate, a speed he didn't look like he could accomplish, and swung his ax down. It was too slow though and Naruto sidestepped, channeling chakra into his arm and slamming his closed parasol into Hurin's arm. The giant of a man yelped in pain and actually dropped his ax, causing a cloud of dust to raise as it did.

"Why you little…" His fists burst into flames as he punched forward, launching bright red flames right at Naruto. The young jinchuuriki slashed his parasol at the fire, holding it around before opening the umbrella.

**"Parasol Art: Red Star."** He intoned and several flaming shuriken were released at once. Hurin crossed his arms over his chest and had them take the brunt of the damage, growling at the boy as the onslaught ended. Rushing forward, the hulking man grabbed his ax and swung it down, barely missing the blonde as he quickly jumped back. The dust cloud that rose from the ax's blade slamming into the group did make Naruto chuckle sheepishly though.

"Best not get in that thing's path…" He commented to himself. **"Now you get it, eh?"** The Kyuubi's deep voice pointed out. **"Now be careful so you don't get us killed."** With those wonderful words of encouragement, Naruto channeled chakra to his feet and jumped up high, landing vertically on a tree before shooting right at Hurin's face before he swatted him away with his arm, causing him to roll on the ground a few seconds before he found his feet.

When he was back up, he had to quickly gather chakra to substitute with a nearby rock just to evade another slam of that ax into the ground. In his new location, Naruto decided it was high time to lament the loss of his clones but first he had something better to do.

Glaring at Hurin, Naruto molded chakra to his feet, sending a burst as he walked forward, sending him traveling at a high speed with his parasol low. As he reappeared no more than a quarter of a meter away from the giant, Hurin tripped to his knees. "I may not be as big or strong as you, but I am a ninja and my speed will win this. Even without handseals... I'm more than a match for you, no matter my height!" He announced to the bounty he aimed to acquire. "I'll show you who the pipsqueak is!"

* * *

><p>"How are you alive?!" Tayuya smirked as she looked at the blonde kunoichi. "I buried you underneath a forest!"<p>

The redheaded flutist chuckled and tossed her scroll right at Gaara, knowing his sand would catch it. "That's a message from the woman responsible for being healed and freed from Orochi-teme's clutches. My loyalties have changed since our last encounter." The puppeteer looked at Tayuya, placing Crow on the ground, still wrapped up.

"Why should we believe you?" He demanded. She chuckled and spun her flute in her hand. "What's so funny?"

"Oh, nothing, shithead. With that Juin that held me back gone, I could easily kick all of your asses, but instead you know what I'm going to do?"

Temari opened her fan and glared at the newly named Uzumaki. "You'll be joining your deceased teammates!" She announced. Kankurou attached strings to Crow and the puppet grew blades from each palm as his sister readied a swing of her fan. The redhead smirked and raised her flute to her lips, ready and willing to beat the two siblings.

"Stop." The command was cold but filled with enough Killer Intent to freeze all three ninja. They looked at the sole jinchuuriki among them to see his sand held the scroll open and he was reading. In an instant, the brown grains shredded the paper and scattered the flakes among the wind. "She will accompany us in our search for Jiraiya and Naruto."

"Gaara, surely you don't mean that?" Temari asked. "This girl… she tried to kill Shikamaru and me!" His eyes turned to her, staring into her very soul and freezing her in her tracks.

"Temari, Tayuya-san will accompany us, do you understand? If you are unsatisfied with that decision, you know which way Sunagakure lies from here and I will hold nothing against you for leaving." With that, the youngest of the four walked down the road, stunning the older trio.

Kankurou looked between Tayuya and Temari before using chakra strands to rewrap his prized puppet and following his younger - yet stronger - brother. As the blonde and redheaded teenage girls were left, they glared at one another, sparks practically dancing between their eyes.

"I'm keeping my eyes on you, Tayuya." Temari stated with enough acid to melt right through the barrier her former opponent helped in forming with her former team. "If you even think about doing anything that will hurt my brothers, you'll be torn to shreds with my fan."

Tayuya chuckled with a dark smirk. "Oh, wouldn't dream of it, princess. My new mistress left no room for argument on Gaara's safety. Don't worry about my intentions. My loyalty is solid towards the Kaiha. Now let's go before we're left behind. Try and keep up." With that, the genjutsu mistress disappeared in a swirl of dark blue, nearly black water and reappeared with the two boys.

Temari growled and molded her own chakra for a Suna Shunshin, one thought on her mind._ I already lost okaa-sama and otou-sama, I will keep Kankurou and Gaara safe, no matter what. Try anything… and I'll show you just how dangerous a big sister can be, you red-haired devil._

* * *

><p>Hurin Jinta was not a patient man. He was not a calm man. He was not what many would call a good man. He had problems with controlling his temper. It had been the reason he was demoted, docked pay or suspended from service more times than any other soldier. His only saving grace was his monstrous strength and ability to take a beating that kept him as a warrior under the Fire Lord's flag.<p>

It also was a reason he was able to single-handedly murder his entire platoon, his superior officer and stay alive in the wilderness with only remedial Firebending skills and an ax. This legendary impatience and anger led to the giant of a man getting to his feet and glaring at the boy who dared trip him with an umbrella of all things. He picked up that ax he was so infamous for and began seeing red.

"I'm goiNG TO KILL YOU!" He screamed with an intensity it actually shook the forest. Naruto didn't drop his gaze from the man's eyes and simple stood there in his initial stance. The lack of reaction and fear only served to make the Firebender that much more angry and he rushed forward, ax held high over his head.

Even as Hurin rushed straight at the blonde, he held his ground. Piandao's wise voice echoed into his head as he watched the incoming brute. _"Do not hastily attack, you are not strong enough to simply tear through any opponent's defense and your weapon is not suited to it anyways."_ Despite how relaxed his stance was, he was gathering chakra in every fiber of his body.

_"Wait for the ideal moment, watch your opponent and look for the chink in his armor. Find his weakness and make him pay for it. Measure his strength and make him pay for it. These are the fundamentals of the Uzumaki Clan's Parasol Blade. Deception, trickery and turning your opponents style and emotions against themselves, these are the pillars of the style."_

Hurin was right before the much smaller boy, ax traveling at dangerous speeds right for his skull, and still he didn't move. As the crescent blade traveled only mere centimeters from his brain, his arm moved faster than any but a shinobi or blademaster could track, umbrella perpendicular to the blade before opening and sending the offending arm that was next to it to go wide from Hurin's body. The force of the counter combined with the surprise wrote shock all over the ex-soldier's face and sent the ax flying through the forest even as Naruto finished his counter.

His umbrella closed and he stepped into Hurin's defenses, looking into his eyes even as his left hand traveled forward. "I am Uzumaki Naruto, former shinobi of the Elemental Nations and apprentice to the great Swordmaster Piandao! I will not lose to a mindless brute like you! **Rasengan!"** A blue orb of rotating chakra drilled into Hurin's midsection before suddenly exploding and sending him flying into a tree.

Naruto smirked to himself and chuckled. "That'll show him." He commented as he saw the monstrous man slump into unconsciousness. "Strength isn't everything." Shaking his head, he went to take a step when he suddenly felt a hand over his mouth and nose and before he even knew what happened, something hit his head and everything turned black...

**And that's it!**

**So, tell me what you guys think, as usual. Follows bring me joy, favorites bring me happiness and reviews bring me motivation.**

**Orpheus out! Ja ne!**


	8. Chapter VII: Not Just a Weapon

**Umbrella Swordsman**

**Heya! Orpheus here once more with the next chapter for what is rapidly becoming my favorite story and is definitely my favorite crossover – though I have technically only done two other crossovers.**

**Anyways... I don't feel like there is much to say except sorry for my absence. I was dealing with so much stress from work and applying for college.**

**Not quite as good as one of Kakashi's tardiness excuses, but it's much more true than them.**

**I believe that's all... so let's see about Naruto!**

**Chapter VII: Not Just a Weapon**

Naruto slowly sat up, holding his head in pain as he tried to properly think through the soreness throughout his body. "Where am I?" He wondered aloud as he looked around, his eyes adjusting to the well-lit area from the darkness closed eyes forced upon him just moments before. Below him was a stone floor – which explained why his body was sore – and he spied steel bars around him. Wait... steel bars?

"**Well, Kit, looks like you've been captured. Nice job, you let your guard down and now you're incarcerated by some unknown group for unknown reasons. I'd love to see you get out of this."**

Naruto sighed, hearing the amusement in the Fox's voice as clear as day. _Think you could at least _attempt _to offer me some advice once in a while?_

The Kyuubi chuckled darkly. **"Find out who is responsible and... tear them limb from limb so I can hear their musical screams." **Naruto shivered at the Fox's statement, making a mental note not to ask a demon for advice ever again. Instead, he stood and looked around the cell once more before sighing.

He would have to break out, apparently. Well, he knew he would have to anyways.

So, the blonde went to grab his umbrella...

_My parasol! _Internally he screamed as he realized the result of being imprisoned...

"Lookie here, he's finally awake." A male voice called out tauntingly, capturing the blonde's attention. Looking out the bars, he saw a smirking man with a ponytail of brown hair, black eyes and wearing a green tunic with the Earth Kingdom symbol on it as well as beige pants and combat boots. "Seems Piandao's apprentice can at least wake up, even if he can't sense a threat from behind him." The man chuckled at his own joke.

Naruto glared at the man and stood. "Where is my umbrella?" He demanded, making the man laugh hard.

"I think you might have more important things to worry about than some dumb parasol. The Captain has it, something about taking it apart to see how it wo- GAH!" The Earth soldier choked, hands on the offending object, trying to pull it off. His eyes looked upon the boy he was taunting and saw it was a scarlet chain coming out of his palm that was crushing his windpipe.

And those crimson, slitted eyes... they stared into his soul as the chain slowly retracted to he was forced to walk to the cell or else suffocate faster. The boy's words were slow and deliberate. "Tell me where my parasol is... _now_." The last was not screamed, rather, it was whispered. That whisper... it held so much anger and power... so much killing intent... it made the experienced soldier fearful. That, and the lack of oxygen to his head.

"T-the... C-c-cap-captain... h-has it... he's... gkkk... he's in his GAK!... quarters!" The soldier explained before he was dropped, falling to his knees and gasping for air. He saw the boy holding something... his keys! The blonde opened his cell and walked right up to him, those demon eyes staring into his soul...

"That parasol is the last link to my mother... I am going to take it back and make sure _everyone _here is punished for trying to take my mother's link away..." Gripping his fist, Naruto glared at the man and slammed it right into his nose, hearing a _crunch _as it broke and the guard was left unconscious on the floor.

Standing back up, Naruto looked at the door to get out of here to... wherever he was. Focused on a single objective, he unsealed two kunai and held them in a backhanded grip as he approached it. The kunai fell from his hands onto chakra strands as he took the key he stole from that guard and opened the large, iron barrier in his path.

As it unlocked, he breathed deep and readied himself for whatever was to come.

* * *

><p>Back in Konoha General Hospital, a certain raven-haired boy was sitting up in his bed, hands clenched in fists as he stared out a window. His neck, noticeably, was devoid of any Juin as his eyes were pure onyx. Uchiha Sasuke was... in deep contemplation.<p>

"Uchiha-san." He turned his head to see a medic nin who entered... the nurse who'd been the one to be taking care of him after that Juin was removed by that old man.

"Hello... Tsubaki." His voice was quiet... as if there was no hope left in it. _What hope could there be? I was almost taken by that... thing's promise of power. Now I'm heavily injured, on probation for a year and not allowed anything above D-ranks until I prove my loyalty._

_And now I can't even count on anyone teaching me until then... Only Kakashi is allowed to teach me anything, as my Jōnin-sensei, and he refuses to do anything unless I can prove I won't use it on anyone else from Konoha. And my Sharingan... with that Juin gone, it screwed my chakra network up and I can't even properly activate it for very long until its effects wear off._

Tsubaki frowned as she saw the boy looking out at the village. She was relatively attractive with chestnut brown hair in a bob cut, chocolate eyes and soft features, wearing a doctor's coat, white pants and a blue shirt. She was on the thinner side with not very noticeable curves unless you looked, but they were there.

"You have a visitor, Uchiha-san." Tsubaki explained, causing the boy to look back up at her, noticing who it was with a slight frown. It had been some time since he saw that blue hair, and it was to the Hyuuga's shoulders, being grown out. The once meek girl, was showing more confidence in her stance as she looked at the Uchiha. Tsubaki nodded and stepped out, leaving the heir and heiress to arguably the two strongest clans of Konoha in the same room.

"Hello, Hinata." Sasuke spoke evenly, seeing the anger in her eyes, eyes which were fully activated Byakugan without any sound or seal. It seemed Naruto's leaving had affected her deeply.

"Sasuke-san..." She approached him slowly. "Naruto-kun was banished because of your actions. Ever since then, I have wanted something... training with Neji-niisan and otou-sama could not provide it. Missions with Kurenai-sensei could not provide it. Only you can provide it for me. I want to finally know once and for all... why Naruto-kun had to be the one to pay for your crimes. I cannot take away the guilt with danger nor can I leave the village in search of him without endangering my clan."

Sasuke, despite himself, was extremely impressed in the rapid change the usually dandere girl had shown. She held herself with a certain... strength. She wasn't necessarily arrogant, like Neji, but she wasn't trying to shrink down just from someone's gaze anymore. In fact, her gaze was challenging to the Uchiha.

"Naruto... he... he only wanted to keep me safe and away from Orochimaru, I suppose. That sounds like something that he would come up with in that deranged head of his... that I would just be accepted back after a mission like that where all the members almost died." Sasuke chuckled and shook his head. "Well, let's see... why did he suffer for what I did?"

Hinata looked at the boy with her active Byakugan, searching for any sign of lies in his chakra network. "I suppose... it's because I'm an Uchiha and I have the Sharingan. Why should they care about some clanless orphan against the last in the line of the ancient Uchiha Clan?" Sasuke frowned and looked out the window. "Truth be told... I don't quite know what to make of it."

"What do you mean?" Hinata asked with a curious glance. The Uchiha had truly captured her attention with that little statement.

"I haven't been idle while stuck here... while I'm not allowed to have anything regarding ninjutsu or anything related, I have taken this time, with Tsubaki's help, to do some... light reading." He glanced to the desk beside his hospital bed to show a stack of scrolls that any Academy student would look at in horror. "I learned some things about Naruto and... it confounds me." He shook his head. "I'm sure you know of his burden, right?"

Hinata nodded. "I learned about it before I was eight, with the mumblings of the citizens, his birthday and my Clan's treatment toward him, it was not hard to figure out. What does that have to do with anything though?" Sasuke kept his eyes looking out the window.

"I had Tsubaki visit my Compound and bring me something back, a diary my mother wrote in. She described the last two jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi, one who was her best friend and the other was none other than the Shodaime Hokage's wife. The last jinchuuriki was my mother's best friend and told her these things in confidence. Before Naruto, the identity of Konoha's jinchuuriki was kept secret to most citizens, you know.

"Both of the last two jinchuuriki were from the same clan, I read through, and that clan was known for having extremely high chakra reserves. The last jinchuuriki was extremely brash and loud as well, even calling the Yondaime Hokage 'girly'." He chuckled. "Well, I also found out the clan's name as I read and it made me surprised. They were... the Uzumaki."

* * *

><p>Naruto looked through the open door, kunai floating behind him from the chakra strings that held them. The hallway was lit by torches with flickering flames that caused the shadows to dance around almost like a Nara decided to play a trick on him. The blonde steeled his nerves and walked forward, keeping his ears tense and his eyes moving around to look for anything.<p>

There were doors of iron on each side of the stone hall. _I'll look through those later... right now, I need to find someone who knows where the Captain's Quarters are. _Naruto thought to himself. **"If you had left that man conscious, he could have told you." **_It was either I knock him out or I kill him. My anger... _Naruto couldn't even finish that thought.

That parasol was his only connection to his mother and to his clan. It might have been foolish, but it was like a link between him and them. If he could master it, he could truly be called an Uzumaki. That was the whole point of finding this... Captain and taking it back.

Without warning, he heard one of the doors being opened and voices. "...up. I mean, how the hell did that giant lose to a kid with an umbrella? Jinta was much weaker than we thought."

"Or maybe the kid was just that strong?" Another voice pointed out. "Plus, you heard the Captain, that's no normal parasol and the boy was trained by _Piandao_. The Swordmaster of the Fire Nation doesn't teach just anyone, you know. For one so young to be accepted, that truly speaks of a skill not many can replicate."

Naruto looked left and right, cursing that there was nowhere to hide... a Henge would have come in handy here for sure. Retracting his kunai, he pulled them into his hands, both held backhanded and channeled chakra into his feet, pushing off of the ground at speeds few without experience battling shinobi could follow at the moment the men shut the door and revealed themselves.

The first man was of an average height, spiky black hair and brown eyes wearing a similar uniform to the other guard and no visible weapons. The second had a topknot of red hair with green eyes, wearing the same Earth Kingdom uniform with a pair of metal knuckles hanging from his waist.

The first one was caught by complete surprise as he kneed him in the gut and punched him in the face, immediately knocking him out with a chakra-reinforced fist that sent him back several feet. On instinct, he held his kunai up as he turned, blocking the second man's knuckles but still sliding back a few inches. He jumped back as several rocks launched from the walls at him, dodging them fluidly.

"I don't know how you got out... but I'll make sure to knock you back out and keep you in a coffin of stone until the Captain wants you!" The man shouted and launched several spikes of stone in the cramped hallway right at him.

Naruto jumped to the wall on the left and then to the one on the right and back again, repeating the process each time to dodge the volley of spikes. "So, you're an Earthbender... alright, my parasol would be helpful here, but I can take you on!" He told the man before diving at the man, kunai slashing down only to be held back by a pillar of earth before exploding outwards and sending him back once more.

"Pfft, sure! I'm not some idiot like that Jinta. Earth is about control, and I have that in spades! Without your strange weapon, you're no match for me!" The Earthbender gloated even as Naruto threw one kunai at his head, making him fall to his butt in surprise as he dodged it.

The blonde smirked. "Sorry, your voice was just so annoying, I had to stop it." He explained as he held the other kunai in his right hand, launching forward at the man like a mad rhino. The Earthbender got up, glaring at the brat who dared say and do such things as he took a Horse stance and created a pillar of stone on either side of him, launching them right at the charging shinobi.

Naruto continued, uncaring of the pillars, throwing the kunai between them and holding his hands behind him as the blade carried itself further, embedding itself in the man's shoulder. "GAH! You little... I'll kill you for that!" He exclaimed, using his natural abilities of Earth to force the pillars together as a wall and move faster at him.

He smirked until the wall exploded towards him and he saw the blonde kid jump on the large rocks that were flying, then onto the ceiling and... _run on it! _He was so taken by surprise he couldn't even react as his right hand held a spiraling ball of energy and he jumped down. **"Rasengan!" **He shouted, slamming the ball right into the Earthbender's stomach and causing him to explode back, spinning as he flew.

Naruto chuckled and then looked back, seeing several rocks litter the hallway behind him and sighed. _That was too close... If I hadn't taken out that other guy as well... I don't even want to think about it. The Earthbenders have the advantage in this cramped hallway... I need to find my parasol and get out of here... quickly._

* * *

><p>"Mei-sama, you have a visitor." An agent of DROP, Kirigakure's variation of ANBU, spoke up, distracting the redheaded Mizukage from her paperwork and causing her to look up at the Squid-masked man. She nodded once as the door opened and widened her blue eyes as the individual in question entered.<p>

"Leave us." She ordered all of the DROP members in her office, even the ones hidden in the shadows. Though hesitant, they indeed left in shunshins of water. The Godaime Mizukage looked upon her visitor and stood, bowing her head to the woman. "What brings you to my village, Mito-sama?"

The elder looked at her cousin, eyes scanning the room and nodding as she found no eavesdroppers. She tapped her cane against the floor and, immediately, a large sealing array materialized across the entire floor, the walls and the ceiling. Mei widened her eyes at the complex array's sudden formation with nothing but a single touch from that cane of her mistress's. "Mito-sama?"

"This is my gift to you for properly performing your main objective." She explained as the array lost its glow and became invisible, as if it was never there. "It is a highly complex array that performs a myriad of tasks. It's foremost function is protection. The entire Mizukage Tower is now reinforced with my own Uzumaki seals which will absorb chakra-based attacks to make them stronger and even block kinetic forces to a large degree.

"As a secondary function, it acts as both an anti-spying seal to keep all noise within this room from escaping as well as a regeneration seal centered on individuals with Uzumaki blood, no matter how small. The latter seal will enhance out clan's regenerative abilities by more than tenfold.

"Finally, any who lie while in the presence of this array will receive a nasty surprise. If you ever see the results, you will know exactly what that means." She finished her explanation before leaning against her cane and locking eyes with the much younger woman. "What of your secondary objectives?"

Mei nodded. "Choujuurou-kun is currently training in the use of the Hiramekarei using Mangetsu-kun's scroll explaining its functions but he will need time to get used to its weight and chakra cost." The older Uzumaki nodded. "As for the other blades, I am having trouble locating them. I know that Kisame holds the Samehada, but the Kubikiribouchou, Kiba, Nuibari, Kabutowari and Shibuki are still missing at this time and their wielders assumed deceased."

Mito nodded once. "I understand your dilemma on that objective. I can hold no fault that they are missing after the war you just experienced. Continue in your search for the blades and make sure young Choujuurou-chan receives proper training. What of the other one?"

Mei folded her hands and sighed deeply. "The artifacts of Kirigakure's Three Royal Families, the Yuki, Kaguya and Terumi, are mostly missing. I'm unsure of what Yagura did with them, but I know they were unharmed. Those objects are indestructible, even by my clan's Youton and Futton. They have to be somewhere nearby though."

Mito nodded. "Which ones do you have? You said mostly missing."

"With no known Yuki, the one we have located is quite useless, Mito-sama. It is a scythe, you see. But the problem is, it is cursed to freeze anyone without the Hyouton, according to the Yuki Clan scrolls. It is called the Fuyu no Daikama, the Winter Scythe." Mito let a smile slowly creep along her lips.

"You are quite wrong, cousin. This information will be put to good use rather soon, but for now let me give you some information to aid you. Sent a search party into Wave Country and you will locate something rather... intriguing to say the least." Mei tilted her head in curiosity, but Mito remained silent on the subject any further, rather, deigning it necessary to change it.

"Jiraiya was here some time ago, yes?" Mei nodded. "What reason?"

"Well, he wanted to talk with me about some sort of deals with Konoha, but we are still rebuilding. Kirigakure cannot risk getting entangled in another war quite yet. I politely declined and he seemed genuinely somber, but also understood and took his leave. I believe that was a week back." The elder tapped a finger against her cane.

"I see. You will have four visitors soon, children and former ninja of Sunagakure for three and Otogakure for the last. Instruct your ninja to leave them be. They are on a mission right now, unwitting participants in a part of my plans. I want you to ensure one thing though." Mei looked at the elder intently. "Ensure they run into Utakata on their way out of Mizu no Kuni, no matter what."

* * *

><p>As Naruto passed by that Earthbender's unconscious form, he looked at his hands and stopped. It might not be much, but...<p>

Reaching down, he slipped the metal knuckles off of his fingers and studied them. Upon closer inspection, he noted that they were made of what looked to be steel or iron and had two inch blades protruding from one side. He smirked and placed them on his fingers, tightening his fists and getting a feel of their weight.

If he recalled, Asuma had something akin to these and used them rather well. He wouldn't have to change his taijutsu style much to accommodate them and they would provide quite a bit more pack to each punch. Nodding, he made his way further down the hallway, keeping his eyes and ears open for anything that might present a threat.

Further down, he found the kunai that he had thrown and missed with, so he picked it up and resealed it in his haori before walking further.

Finally, he came to a turn in the hallway where it went right at a ninety degree angle. Back to the wall, he strained his hearing for anything, anything at all. **"You know, Kit, you should've left that Bender awake so you could ask him for directions." **The Kyuubi's chuckling really irked Naruto, but he ignored it as best as he could.

When he didn't hear anything, he walked around the corner and his heart skipped a beat as he locked eyes with a boy a little older than him in that Earth Kingdom uniform. The other boy looked fearful as he saw him and suddenly let out a loud voice. "The prisoner escaped! He's out! He's out!" He exclaimed, causing Naruto to curse and suddenly a chain sprouted from his open palm, wrapping around the boy's throat tight enough to silence him but not enough to hurt him severely.

In a burst of speed, he was right by the boy and saw a door right to his left. Quickly opening it, he shoved the boy inside and walked right in, shutting it and retracting his chains before grabbing the boy and shoving him into a wall, glaring. "Are you an idiot? You'll bring everyone down on me, you bastard!" He exclaimed, holding the blade of his new knuckles to the boy's throat.

"A-ah! D-don't kill me!" He begged, actually shaking in terror. Naruto glared at him some more before letting him go and pressing his ear to the iron door, listening for anything before sighing in relief.

"Fortunately, I don't think anyone heard you." He commented before looking at the boy. "Now, I want some answers, okay? Answer them and I'll let you go, understand?" The boy nodded. "Good. So... what's your name anyways?"

"L-lee." Naruto tilted his head, the name making him think of his friend back in Konoha and couldn't help but chuckle at the thought of these two meeting. "Did I say something funny?"

The blonde shook his head. "Just that I know another Lee and he's nothing like you." He said with a fond smile, surprising Lee. "So, just where are we and why am I here?" Lee swallowed.

"I don't know why, but we're on a border between the Fire Nation and Earth Kingdom, near one of the colonies. This base is underground and extends past both sides of the border for surprise attacks and an escape route." Naruto whistled lowly, obviously impressed.

"I suppose with a few Earthbenders it wouldn't be too hard. So, who are you guys then?"

"The Captain recruited skilled Earthbenders and warriors to serve as a guerrilla force to attack the Fire Nation. We created this place and use it to travel between the two countries." Naruto nodded.

"Well, this War isn't really mine to fight, since I'm not Fire Nation, but your Captain took my family's blade, the only thing I have from my mother, so you will show me where his quarters are, alright? I'll let you go after, but I need to find him so I can take my parasol back." Lee gulped as he saw the knuckle knives on the blonde and nodded once. "Let's go then."

* * *

><p><strong>And that's it!<strong>

**Well, I had originally planned to have this part as one, but I guess my muse wanted me to split it into two chapters. Plus, I feel really bad that I haven't updated in a long time.**

**Between getting scholarships for school and going to work, I've just got so little time anymore though. I'll try to do something about that though, you guys deserve that at the very least.**

**Anyways, I'm also going to start editing and re-uploading my old stories one by one and try to continue them. I know I posted that poll up, but I decided I would just do all of them instead of just two.**

**On a side note, I appreciate each and every review you guys and gals send me and I hope to see even more. Thank you in advance.**

**Orpheus out! Ja ne!**


End file.
